Alvin and the Chipmunks: Third Times the Charm
by Hammyham
Summary: Since everyone loved my sister Stella6's Las Mes. I'll do a story with OC's too. The chipmunks return to school, but little do they know that a trio of suprise is awaiting them. CGI. I own nothing.
1. Meet The New Chipmunks

**Since every loved my sister Stella6's Las Mes. I'll do a story with OC's too.**

* * *

It was just another regular day at West Eastman. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were right now on their way to choir class.

"Finally, school is almost over." Alvin groaned.

"At least the last class is our favorite." Brittany said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes scurried into class, easily avoiding the human students. They climbed to their positions on top of the music sheet holder. As they stood, they realized someone was missing.

"Where is the teacher? She's usually always here." Simon wondered.

"Maybe she's just running a little late." Jeanette suggested. At that moment, the teacher hurriedly walked in the door, it closing slightly behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late class." She said as she regained her composition. "But we have some new students joining our choir class today." Then, as if by magic, the door seemed to open by itself. Three small silhouettes appeared at the door. Everyone gasped.

The teacher smiled. "I'd like to admit, they're probably not what you expected, but they're certainly nothing new."

"Could they be…?" Theodore said.

"Is it even possible?" Eleanor asked. Their guesses were true. Three chipmunks walked in the room. They were all brown and had deep caramel eyes. They also all appeared to be female.

The three chipmunk girls looked up and immediately saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"I'd like to introduce you to..." The teacher paused. "I'm sorry, but what were your names again?" But the chipmunks didn't listen; they were in too much shock of seeing the Chipmunks and Chipettes together. Immediately, they broke out into a song.

_The three chipmunks started to twirl like ballarinas. _

**_(I Got a Feeling- Black Eyed Peas. It has been slightly changed.)_**

The middle sized one sang first. She had a medolic voice.

_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that today's gonna be a good day  
That today's gonna be a great day  
That today's gonna be a good, good day_

The tallest and shortest ones moved forward and began to sing_._

_Today's the day, let's live it up_  
_We're in a choir , let's sing it up_  
_Go out and sing, it like oh my gosh_  
_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Everyone started clapping along as the three chipmunks sang. The Chipmunks and Chipettes, however, were giving each other nervous glances as they continued to listen.

Now all three sand in unison.

_I know that we'll have a ball_  
_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_  
_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_  
_Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

The tallest and shortest jumped on top of a piano, followed by the middle sized one. The tallest and shortest sang again.

_Start up the day, mozoltov_  
_Look at us dancing, just get it on_  
_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

They all spun and danced. They jumped ever so gracefully.

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_  
_And do it and do it, let's live it up_  
_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_  
_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

The three chipettes lined up. They sang together for the first few verses, then the middle sized one took over as main singers and the other two as back-up singers.

_'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that today's gonna be a good day_  
_That today's gonna be a great day_  
_That today's gonna be a good, good day_  
_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock_  
_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_  
_Easy come, easy go, now we on top_  
_(Top top top top top)_  
_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop_  
_(Stop stop stop stop stop)_  
_Round and round, up and down, around the clock_  
_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

They danced in a Broadway Musical-like style. They were true preformers and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were really shocked.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_  
_(Do it!)_  
_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_  
_(Do it!)_  
_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_  
_Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

_And I'm feelin', woohoo, that today's gonna be a good day_  
_That today's gonna be a great day_  
_That today's gonna be a good, good day_

_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that today's gonna be a good day_  
_That today's gonna be a great day_  
_That today's gonna be a good, good day_

_I gotta feeling._ The three chipettes ended in a curtsey.

"Woohoo!" Everyone applauded at the new students' singing. Everyone except the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"That wasn't anything." Alvin said, cockily.

"Yeah, we could do way better than that." Brittany added in a vain manner. The other Chipmunks and Chipettes rolled thier eyes.

"Who are these girls anyway?" Simon asked. The teacher interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, that was a great number girls. Why don't you get on the music holder next to the Chipmunks and Chipettes and introduce yourselves to them?" she suggested. "After all, you are chipmunks just like then."

The trio obeyed and scooted to the far end of the music holder so they'd be right next to the other chipmunk groups. The middle sized one spoke first. She had on a pink shirt with red and pink stripes. She also wore a pink and red checkered skirt.

"Hello, my name is Clavier." she said. "We are big fans of all of you."

Next the tallest walked up. She had on a blue shirt with cerulean polka dots on it. Her skirt was blue with thin indigo ovular shapes on it.

"Good morning, my name is Batterie." she said. "Pleased to meet you."

Lastly, the short, pudgy one pushed through the other two to introduce herself. She wore a light green shirt that had multicolored squiggles on it. Her skirt was dark green with multicolored ovals on it.

"Hi hi, my name is Soiree." she said, giddly. "Glad to make your acquaintance." The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood shocked.

"Um, hello. I'm Simon." Simon said, sophisticatedly.

"I'm Alvin." Alvin said in a confused tone.

"Hi I'm Theodore." Theodore said nicely.

"And we're Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany said pointing to each of them as she said their names. The three chipettes nodded happily.

"So," Theodore said. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, Eleanor nodding next to him.

"We'd be happy to help you guys out since you're new." she said.

"Well, um, we were just wondering…" Clavier started, scratching the back of her head.

"If we could…ya know…" Batterie continued.

"Come over to your house after school?" Soiree finished.

The Chipmunks and Chipette looked at each other.

"How come?" Eleanor asked. Batterie answered this time.

"So you could tutor us in singing." Batterie said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes grinned.

"Well, we'll have to call Dave and ask first." Simon said.

"But if he says yes, then sure." Brittany said. She loved being looked up to as important.

"Yay! This will be great!" The other chipmunks shouted. The teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Okay everyone, enough talking now…let's begin." Everyone began singing, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes stared at each other slightly. They were still a little concerned.

* * *

**Clavier, Batterie, and Soiree's clothes match thier names.**

**Clavier (french for keyboard) Her shirt has pink and red stripes like a keyboard or piano's keys. Her skirt has a checkered pattern. The squares match the keys on a computer.**

**Batterie (french for drums) Her shirt has polka dots which a circles like a drum set. Her skirt has thin oval shapes like drum sticks.**

**Soiree (french for party) Her shirt has a pattrern that has multicolored sqiggles like party streamers. Her skirt has ovals like the shape of party balloons.**

**Pronounciations for thier names: Clavier (Clav-yay), Batterie (Bat-a-ray), Soiree (Swah-ray).**

**Did you looooooooooovvvvvveeeee the first chapter? Please review~**


	2. The First Rehearsal

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and the other group of chipmunks got out of Dave's car and ran towards the door.

"I'm _so_ glad Dave let us come over!" Clavier said.

"Yeah, now we'll be able to sing as good as you guys." Soiree squealed.

"Sing as _well_ as the Chipmunks." Batterie said. "That's the _correct_ way to say it."

"Wow, Batterie. You're pretty smart. Even I didn't notice that." Simon said. Dave opened the door to let everyone inside.

"Okay everyone; I don't want it to get too loud in here because I have work to do."

"You got it Dave!" Alvin said.

"We'll be as quiet as mice." Brittany added.

"You better." Dave went to the back into his room. The chipmunks ran to the living room.

"Okay girls, before this lesson begins, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Alvin asked.

"Are you guys French?" Eleanor asked. "No offence, it's just that your names are French."

"Actually we're from Jersey." Clavier said, but she pronounced Jersey as "Joizee."

"Oh, really? Then why are your names French?" Theodore asked.

"Well you see, our dad is from New Jersey and our mom's sister visited France once." Batteire explained.

"And our mom really liked the sound of those French names." Soiree said.

"So your mom gave you French names because she liked the way they sounded?" Jeanette asked, confused.

"You got it!" They all said together.

"Well we should have realized you were from Jersey with you're accents.

"What are you talkin' about?" Soiree pronounced "talking" like "tawkin."

"Anyway, girls, when did you join our school?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, our first day was the day before we joined your choir class." Batterie said.

"But we hadn't found out about the class until the end of that day." Soiree added, glumly.

"Well it's okay Soiree," Theodore said, happily. "You're in the class now." Eleanor noticed how Theodore was so interested in Soiree and ran over to them.

"Well, how about we start the lesson now." Eleanor asked, perkily. Theodore looked surprised.

"Sure Eleanor!" Alvin shouted from across the room. "I'm ready!" The Chipettes, new girls, Simon, and Theodore ran over to Alvin.

"Okay girls, what do you want to sing?" Simon asked.

"Well, there is this song we really like." Clavier said as she bounced next to Alvin. Brittany walked in-between them.

"And what song would that be?" she asked.

"_Your Love_ by Nicki Manaj." Batterie said.

"Oh, isn't that nice." Brittany said. She had a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Okay girls, let's hear what cha got." Alvin said.

"Okay!" They said. Jeanette put the put the CD in the radio. As the music started, Clavier, Batterie, and Soiree started twirling and jumping around the room. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stared at them.

The girls then headed over to and started dancing around Alvin

**(You're Love- Nicki Minaj IT HAS BEEN VERY EDITED, SO BE WARNED)**

_Soiree: bah ba dah dah oh  
Clavier: You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls love  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of_

All: Your love, your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

After swooning around Alvin, the girls bounded over to Simon.

_Battarie: He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brain  
Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym  
Anyway I think I met him sometime before In a different life or where I record  
'S' in his name cuz I'm ready to save him  
Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady  
And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady  
When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby_

Soiree: (bah ba dah dah oh)  
Clavier: You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls love  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me seein' more and ma ma more of

All: Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

_The girls twirled, pranced, and leaped across and around everything the could.  
Battarie: (yo, yo yo yo)  
The girls made their way over to Theodore._

Soiree: He the type to keep a couple hundred grand in a rubberband  
Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam  
Anyway I think I met him in the Sky  
When I was a Geisha he was a Samari

Batterie: (bah ba dah dah oh)  
Clavier: You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler.  
You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and

_The girls lined up in front of the Chipmunks. Most noticeably, Clavier fixed her eyes on Alvin._

All :Your love,your love(yeah)  
{repeat 4x}  
Your love, your love  
{repeat 4x}

All: Find me in the dark  
Soiree: I'll be in the stars  
Battarie: Find me in your heart  
Clavier: I'm in need of your love

Clavier, Batterie, and Soiree curtsied. The Chipmunks ran over to them. The Chipettes reluctantly followed behind.

"Wow! That was great!" Theodore exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Thanks Theodore!" Soiree said, hugging Theodore.

"Yes, I must admit, that that was quite an enjoyable performance." Simon said as he cleaned his glasses.

"That's so nice of you to say, Simon." Battarie said.

"It was okay, I guess." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. Even though, he had to admit, it was pretty good.

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad." Brittany said.

"I loved it." Eleanor said, giving Brittany a look of disappointment.

"Me too." Jeanette said, quietly.

"Well," Soiree said. "with you guys, teaching us, we'll be pros in no time,"

"Of course you will." Brittany said, her am around Clavier. "With us teaching you, you may be able to one day possibly become close to being almost as nearly as good as we are." She said.

Eleanor face-palmed, Jeanette nearly turned away from the new girls, Theodore looked confused, Alvin laughed a little to himself, Simon rolled his eyes, and Clavier slightly glared at Brittany. Battarie and Soiree looked at each other.

"Of course." Clavier said, grinning at Brittany, with her grinning back at her like two girls who were being forced to be friends.

"Good grief." Jeanette said.

* * *

**We hope to update next Saturday!~**


	3. The Gifted Girls

The following day at the school, The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and new girls (**That's what I'll call them for now**) decided to have lunch together.

Eleanor and Theodore ate on the far left end of the lunch room. However, today, there was a third member joining them.

"Oh Theodore, this cafeteria has the best food I've ever tasted." Soiree said.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Theodore replied.

"And you can also eat outside if you want to, Soiree." Eleanor added.

"This is just fabulous." Soiree said jumping around. "Can't wait to see the rest of this school."

"Well, we can do that later. Let's just eat for now." Theodore said.

* * *

Jeanette was walking through the cafeteria, trying to get to her table without getting squished by any of the human students. As she finally made it to the table, she heard Simon talking to someone.

"Oh, well I do believe that is quite interesting." Simon said. He turned around and saw Jeanette climbing. "Oh, hello Jeanette."

"What took you?" Batterie said nonchalantly, cutting her steak.

"Oh Batterie, you're already up here." She said quietly and almost sadly. "I was getting lunch."

"Sorry Jeanette. Batterie was telling me about her life." Simon said.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Jeanette said.

* * *

Alvin, Brittany, and Clavier were eating outside.

"Alvin, this lunch area is even prettier in person." She pronounced "person" like "poi-son." As she was looking around, she accidently knocked her napkin on the ground.

"Here you go. This fell on the ground." A passing student said.

"And the service here rocks." She pronounced "service" as "soivice"

"Actually, that person was just being nice. You aren't catered to here." Brittany said with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice. Clavier appeared to hide the smallest of frowns.

"Oh, my mistake." Clavier walked over to Alvin. "So Alvie, are there any other interesting places in this school?"

"Yeah, there's plenty." Alvin said. "Like the assembly room. We might be able to go there to practice singing after school."

"Oh Alvie, sounds wonderful." She said wrapping her arm around Alvin. Brittany walked over to them and pulled Clavier away.

"Clavier, slow down we still have two more periods to go after this." Clavier pushed Brittany away; almost shoving her.

"Oh Brittany," she laughed. Through gritted teeth she replied, "You're right. I need to slow down."

"Now girls, relax, school will be over with like that. We'll all practice singing together." Alvin said.

"Great." Brittany and Clavier muttered.

* * *

At the end of the day, all of the Chipmunk students met in the assembly room.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Simon asked.

"We do!" Shouted the Chipettes.

"Okay and what will you be singing today?" Batterie asked.

"We'll sing Girl Power!" Eleanor said.

"That's a nice song." Soiree said. "You'll do great, Ellie."

"Thanks Soiree." Eleanor said.

"Break a leg!" Soiree said the word "break" a bit louder than the rest of the sentence. The Chipettes jumped on the stage.

"Okay girls, let's put on a great show!" Jeanette said. Alvin started the music. The cafeteria lights went off. The stage light lights shone on the Chipettes.

**(Girl Power-Cheetah Girls)**

All: _Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power, Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!_

Brittany stepped forward.

Brittany: _I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be._

Eleanor twirled in front.

Eleanor: _As long as I did my best  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen_

All: _Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!_

Now, Jeanette was in the center. The Chipmunks smiled; the Chipettes were just as good as always. The new girls seemed amazed. The Chipettes were even better than usual.

Jeanette: _At times I may just feel like  
my back is to the wall,  
I hold my head up high  
And keep on standin' tall_

Brittany, paws on hips, turned and face their chipmunk audience._  
_

Brittan_y: I know that my back is covered  
Because we have each other  
and we're down for whatever.  
If you hear me throw your hands up_

They threw up their paws and jumped in the air.

All: _Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!_

Eleanor: _Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you_

Jeanette: _Stay true to who you are  
And always follow your heart  
Your heart, your heart  
_

Simon grinned as Jeanette held the note. He loved how she had a high voice to contradict her shyness.

The paused, and were back into the song as the note Jeanette held slowly faded out.

All: _Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!_

As their voices echoed on "power", the Chipettes ending in a bow, there was applause from the Chipmunks and the new girls.

"That was awesome Eleanor!" Theodore said.

"Yeah, you girls rock." Batterie said.

"But now, it's time for a real song." Clavier said. "And if it ain't too much trouble. Could the Chipmunks sing with us?" The Chipettes and Chipmunks gasped.

"Sing with you?" Simon asked.

"Well…uh…we…" Alvin stuttered.

"They'd be honored!" Eleanor shouted. Brittany and Jeanette's mouths fell wide open for a second. But Eleanor grinned. "Yep! They sure would."

"Um okay, if you're okay with it Eleanor." Theodore said, a little confused.

"And I am." She said.

"Well, okay then!" Soiree said, an arm around Theodore's neck, hugging him.

Battarie looked at Simon. "Do you know the song?" she asked.

"Which song is it?" He asked, a little awkwardly since she'd never mentioned it.

"Oh." She said, then went over to Simon and whispered something into his ear. Jeanette cringed a little when she saw Battarie so close to Simon's face. Battarie pulled away from Simon's ear.

Simon nodded. "Oh yeah, we know that song." Battarie clapped. "Guys, over here." Simon called Alvin and Theodore and whispered in a huddle what they had to do. The nodded but Alvin seemed less excited.

"Okay, I guess." He said. They and the new girls took the stage as the Chipettes became the audience.

"Alright guys, just follow our lead." Clavier said. The boys nodded and stood in the background. The Chipettes wondered what they were going to sing.

"Hit it!" Clavier said. The music started and they began to dance.

**(I'm the One-Cheetah Girls)**

_Battarie: Oh yeah...  
_

_Soiree: Woah...  
_

_Clavier: Mhm...  
C'mon...  
_

Clavier stood center and sang out in a beautiful voice._  
_

_Clavier: Nobody can sing like me  
I can hit every note you give for me  
From A to Z_

With that, she turned around and looked to Alvin, nodding like a diva._  
_

_Clavier: Yes I can  
_

Next Battarie danced forward like a ballerina._  
_

_Battarie: Nobody can dance like me  
I can move to the beat your playin'  
Baby with my feet_

Like Clavier, she turned to the chipmunks and winked at Simon._  
Battarie: Yeah yeah..  
_Soireeslid in on her knees._  
Soiree: Nobody can act like me_

She covered her face with her arm in a distressed actress pose._  
Soiree: I can fall to pieces and make you believe almost anything  
_They stood in triangle formation._  
All: I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone _

_Clavier: (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own  
_The Chipmunks knew it was their turn. As Clavier held out her hand, Alvin took it and began to dance with her.

_Alvin: She can turn every word  
into a lovely melody  
Yes she can  
_

Simon did the same with Battarie._  
_

_Battarie: Girl's got her own groove  
Put the music on  
And watch her as she  
Does her thing  
She can do anything  
_

Theodore danced behind Soiree as she did actress motions._  
_

_Theodore: My girl is a drama queen  
Any role you give her  
She does perfectly  
Oh, can't you see that  
_

The Chipmunks moved to the side and sang as the girls danced. The Chipettes were feeling slightly uncomfortable as they watched, especially Brittany._  
_

_Chipmunks: She's the one  
She's steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone  
She gonna show everybody what she can do  
She's the one  
Put you bet on her  
Can't you see that  
She's the one  
She don't need anybody now  
And she's makin' it on her own  
_

The Chipmunks moved behind them, but were still dancing._  
_

_Soiree: I wanna be  
The one who everybody knows  
_

_Battarie: (I'm steppin out, steppin out alright)  
_

_Clavier: I wanna be  
The one who's always front and center  
For the first time in my life  
_

Now the Chipmunks were dancing with the girls again._  
All: I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own_

All: I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now

_Makin' it on my own  
I'm the one_

They ended on their knees with the boys standing behind them.

The Chipettes stared in awe. The Chipmunks and new girls sounded great together.

Eleanor and Jeanette ran over to them.

"Wow, Si. That was great." Jeanette said.

"You too, Theo!" Eleanor added.

"Thanks." They said.

"What did you think Brittany?" Clavier asked.

"I thought it was great." She said with false happiness in her voice. They heard the sound of a horn.

"Oh, there's Dave. We'd better go." The Chipmunks and new girls bounded out the room. Clavier looked back.

"You girls commin'?" She said "girls" like "goils."

"Yeah…coming." They said and slowly followed them out.

* * *

**Hmm, what did we think of that chapter? Who likes the new Jersey chicks? We hope you are liking them! **


	4. Guess who's fighting at dinner

**Sorry I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo late, but I hope ya'll love dis.**

* * *

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and new girls were listing to "Witch Doctor" on the radio. The Jersey chicks were dancing all across the room.

"This is probably your best hit yet!" Batterie exclaimed.

"Thanks. This is actually one of the first songs Dave wrote for us." Simon said. She continued to dance.

"Well it rocks!" She said. Clavier and Soiree were dancing with each other.

"This has to be the greatest song I've ever heard." Soiree said. She pronounced "heard" like "hoid"

"Well duh, the Chipmunks sang it." Batterie reasoned. The Chipettes, who were sitting on the other side of the sofa, were starting to get annoyed with the new girls. Especially Brittany.

"It's not even that good of a song!" Brittany said. The Chipmunks, Jersey chicks, and even Jeanette and Eleanor gasped.

"Brittany, how can you say that?" Alvin said.

"BRITTANY, INSULTING ALVIN'S MUSIC IS A PUNISHABLE CRIME! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Clavier yelled like a furious anime girl.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"I thought you loved our music." Theodore said sadly.

"I do Theo. But they don't have to repeat it over and over and over." Brittany started prancing around in an attempt to mock the new girls. "Oh I looooooooooooooooove this song! This must be the best song ever! Everything the Chipmunks do is perfect!"

"Brittany, are you mad at Batterie and her sisters?" Simon asked.

"What, of course not. Why would Brittany be mad at them?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, Soiree and her sisters are all our friends." Jeanette added. Clavier and her sisters ran over to the Chipmunks.

"Alvin, don't listen to them. Your music is the best and no one can compare to you." Soiree said.

"Anyone who would say otherwise is definitely not your friend." Batterie added. Alvin looked at Brittany angrily.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Hey, guys, let's not start talking like that." Theodore said. Soiree hopped over to him.

"Theodore, Eleanor's sister just totally insulted Alvin, the greatest singer in the entire world and you're okay with it?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Well no but..."

"But what?" Everyone was glaring angrily at each other. Suddenly Dave walked in the room. "Everyone, it's time for dinner." He announced.

"Oh boy, dinner!" Theodore said as he joyfully bounded to the kitchen. Everyone stopped glaring and simply walked to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Dave had been confused as to why no one was talking at dinner.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean David?" Clavier asked casually.

"David? Whatever. Why aren't you all saying anything?" he asked them.

"What's there to say?" Clavier said glaring at Brittany.

"Well, maybe you could say what's wrong with you." Brittany replied.

"Everything." Soiree said. Clavier slapped the back of her head.

"I don't think Brittany meant any harm when she said what she said." Jeanette said quietly.

"What did Brittany say?" Dave asked.

"Or maybe Brittany only cares about herself." Clavier shot at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked again.

"Alvin, Brittany obviously doesn't appreciate you the way I do and there's something I've wanted to ask you all day. Will you and your brothers go on a date with my sisters and me?" Clavier asked. Everyone was shocked.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but there will be no dates until I understand what's going on."

"The problem is that Brittany insulted one of your best songs." Batterie said banging on the table.

"What?" Dave exclaimed.

"No I was talking about how _those girls_ _over there_ kept bragging about it."

"It's not our fault that it's so awesome!" Soiree said.

"Okay, maybe that is kind of annoying." Simon whispered.

"No, really." Alvin whispered sarcastically. Alvin got on top of the table. "Okay girls, something has to be said." However, Brittany interrupted him.

"Sit down, Alvin, this isn't about you."

"Yes it is. This all started because of our song." He argued.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT ABOUT THE STUPID SONG?" Brittany hollered. Everyone went silent. "She's just for some reason totally obsessed with you! There must be something wrong with her if she obsessed with you this much!" Alvin was shocked that Brittany would say such a thing.

"Brittany, surely you don't mean that." Simon said.

"No, of course she doesn't. Right Brittany?" Jeanette asked. Brittany didn't answer.

"Well Alvin, um about that date…" Clavier began. Alvin interrupted her.

"It would be my honor." He said, charmingly.

* * *

**They got some major drama going on in here! Will the Chipmunks go on their dates with the Jersey chicks? Will Brittany say something that will make the situation better or worse? Will Bakugan EVER end? Find the answer to some of these questions next time! PurrloinLillipup**


	5. Forgive and Forget

**Sorry it's been so long and this chapter is so short. Last Friday was my birthday and we went out and did birthday stuff and I couldn't type. But good thing for Mardi Gras break!**

* * *

Brittany sat on her bed brushing her hair. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Alvin. May I come in?" he asked.

"I guess so." She replied, with slight annoyance.

"Brittany, can I talk to you?" He asked, with a tiny bit of sadness.

"About what?" she asked, turning away to continue to brush her hair.

"Clavier and me going out." He said. "Look I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Clavier just made it seem like you didn't care about my music."

"Uh Huh." She said as if she wasn't really listening to him.

"So I'm sorry that I just accepted that date out of anger." He continued.

"I forgive you, Alvin." She said. Alvin perked up.

"Okay, so we're cool now?" He asked.

"Yes, but Alvin, don't you think Clavier and her sisters are a bit odd?" she asked.

"Well, they're a little weird, but I think they mean well." He said.

"So, are you still going on the date?" she asked, in an odd tone, as if she hoped the answer was "no."

Alvin shrugged. "It wouldn't be nice to cancel on a fan of mine." He said. Brittany slightly slumped.

"Well, ok then." She said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Thanks Brittany." Alvin darted out of the room and ran into the kitchen. "Great news guys, Brittany forgave us."

"Awesome!" Theodore shouted.

"What about the dates?" Simon asked.

"She's ok with that too." He said with a thumbs up.

"This is great." Clavier said. The chipmunks turned around to see Clavier and her sisters walking toward them.

"Hey Clavier, Batterie and Soiree." Theodore said.

"So, Britt's ok with our date." She pronounced "our" like "ow-ah"

"Apparently." Simon said.

"Ok! This is great! We'll talk more about the date later when the Chipettes aren't around." Batterie said.

"Why can't the Chipettes be there?" Theodore asked. Soiree grabbed his hands.

"Don't wanna make 'em jealous." She said flirtatiously. Theodore blinked, confusedly.

"Well, okay then." He grinned.

"See ya boys!" They said as they skipped away.

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Alvin went to Brittany's locker.

"Hey Brittany." He said.

"Yes Alvin." She turned to him. Alvin nervously twittled his fingers.

"Well, Simon, Theodore and I, we're going to have lunch with Batterie and her sisters."

"Oh, well that's okay. Jeanette and I were going to watch Eleanor practice for the dodge ball game during lunch anyway." She said.

"Wow! That's great! I guess I'll be going then." Alvin ran off to lunch, glad to avoid more conversation on the subject.

"Hey Brittany!" Eleanor shouted. Brittany turned around to see Eleanor and Jeanette standing on top of a dodge ball. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, here I come." Brittany hopped on top of the dodge ball. Jeanette put a helmet on Brittany's head.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Saftey. Now get ready to roll." She said putting on a helmet for herself. Eleanor began to run causing the ball to move; and thereby, Brittany and Jeanette had no choice but to run as well.

"Eleanor!" Brittany shouted.

"Wait!" Jeanette shouted.

"No way! The game starts in five minutes! Let's kick it into high gear!" Eleanor got on all fours and bean to dash.

"Eleanor, stop!" Jeanette yelled.

"You're going too fast!" Brittany added.

"What are you talking about, this isn't even my jogging speed." Now Eleanor seriously began sprinting; swirving left and right all throughout the halls.

"HELP!" They both yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the chipmunks and new girls we're discussing their date.

"So, Alvin, whatcha gonna wear on the date?" Clavier asked, of course, pronouncing the "wear" as "way-ah"

"Um, I don't know. I was just going to…y'know…wear my sweater." He said, as if it was obvious.

The three girls gasped wildly.

"Are you crazy Alvin?" Batterie yelled.

"Yeah, no offence, but you can't wear a simple sweater on a date." Soiree added. She turned to Theodore. "Theodore, what will _you_ be wearin'?"

"Well, um, I was going to wear my sweater too, but I guess I could wear a different shirt." He said, quietly.

"You mean a tuxedo?" She suggested.

"What's that?"He asked. Simon spoke up.

"A tuxedo is a suit that men often wear on dates to look more formal." Simon explained.

"And that's_ exactly_ what you'll be wearin' too." Batterie said happily.

"Um, okay." He said, quietly. "But, where would we get tuxedoes our size?"

"We don't know." Soiree said.

"_And _we don't care." Batterie said.

"Just do it." Clavier said with attitude. The girls got down from the lunch table and walked away like "the cool posse."

"Aw man," Alvin wondered out loud to his brothers. "Just how are we gonna pull this off?"

* * *

**Origonally, the date was gonna be in this chapter too, but I thought it would be a little odd that way (or maybe just to me) and I know hoe long you've been waiting so I just wanted to get this out of the way.**


	6. Heaven Date

**Finally, the date chapter. I thought it was pretty good.**

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked into their backyard, nervously. There were candles lit all around the yard. A small table was in the center. Clavier and her sisters were already sitting at the table waiting.

"It's a good thing Dave was able to knit us these suits." Alvin said.

"Yeah, but I wish he don't make them out of fabric from his old, itchy sweaters." Simon said, scratching himself.

"Relax guys; at least Soiree and her sisters will like our outfits." Theodore said. The boys nervously walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good evening ladies." Alvin said, giving Clavier a rose.

"Oh Alvin, how thoughtful of you." She swooned.

"Good evening Batterie." Simon said as he sat down. He presented Batterie with a violet.

"Ooooooooh. A girl** (Pronounced goil**) could get used to this." She blushed. Theodore sat down last.

"Hi Soiree." He grinned.

"Hello The-o-dore." She said in a lovish manner. Soiree a waited a few seconds before asking, "Theodore, where's my gift?"

"Gift?" he asked.

"Your brothas got Clavier and Batterie somethin'. Where's my gift?" she asked like a pouting child.

"Well, I didn't know I had to get you a gift." He mumbled. Soiree got slightly angered at this.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD TO GET ME A GIFT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE DATE IS GETTING THE GIRLS PRESENTS!" Everyone stared at Soiree. "Ahem, but since this is your first time, I'm going to forgive you." She said with crossed arms. Everyone resumed their normal positions.

"So where is the food, Alvie?" Clavier asked.

"It's not quite done yet." He replied.

"But, we thought we could just take the time to get to know each other for now." Theodore said.

"Oh, okay then. Whatcha wanna know?" Soiree asked.

"Well, what did you do in your past lives?" Simon asked.

"Oh, we don't believe in that." Batterie said. "We're Jewish." The Chipmunks were confused as to what she was talking about.

"Oh, sorry. Not your past lives as in reincarnation." Simon explained. "I meant your lives before you went to our school and met us."

"That's easy. We lived not far from here in a big apple tree." Clavier began to explain.

Meanwhile, the Chipettes were in their room thinking about the date. "What do you think is going on?" Brittany asked.

"It's a date; anything could be happening." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, but what? What could Clavier be telling Alvin?" she began pacing.

"Why is that so important Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"Let me explain it to you simply." Brittany jumped onto her dresser and picked up a CD. She put it in a radio that was also on top of the dresser. The music started.

Brittany:_ Ring the alarm, I cause I've seen this before  
But I'll be crazed if I see another girl on his arm  
Won't you ring the alarm, cause it's happened before  
And I'll be crazed if I see another girl on his arm_She will be wearin' Chipmunk coats, since we let them go  
Livin' in the house out the tree, since we let them go  
They might take everything we own, since we let them go  
I can't let you go, no, if I let you go

Tell me how should we feel, when I know what I know  
And my female intuition tellin' me she's a freak  
People told me 'bout the flames I couldn't see through the smoke  
When I need answers, accusations what you mean you don't know

Eleanor and Jeanette: They can't stay, thet gotta go  
Ain't no other girls live here no mo  
This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds  
Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw

All: They will be rockin' Chipmunk coats, since we let them go  
Livin the house out the trees, since we let them go  
They might take everything we own, cause we let them go  
I can't let you go, no, we can't let them go  
The music stopped.

"Brittany, don't you think you're over reacting." Eleanor said.

"What, no, never." Her sisters glared at her. "Okay maybe a little."

"Brittany, the boys wouldn't replace us with anyone." Jeanette said patting her sister's arm.

"Besides, do you really think Alvin and his arrogant-ness would let anyone else put their face on a Chipmunk product?" Jeanette asked.

"He hardly lets his own brothers do that." Eleanor added with a laugh.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, I guess you're right." Brittany said as she sat back down on the bed. "So who wants to comb my hair with me?" Eleanor and Jeanette sighed.

"And then, by the next morning, before we knew it we were enrolled in school." Clavier said finishing her story.

"And I guess that's it." Batterie said. The Chipmunks were hunched over almost asleep.

"HEY BOYS!" Batterie yelled. The Chipmunks jumped up.

"Wow, Clavier, that was a great story." Alvin said.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR A WORD OF IT, DID YOU?" she yelled. The boys shuddered.

"Well, it was just so long." Theodore said.

"And so detailed." Simon added.

"And soooo boring." Alvin whispered. Batterie stood up angrily.

"Look, if you boys don't want to listen to us, then you can just…"

"Dinner!" Dave said. The chipmunks turned around. Dave walked up to them holding a plate of toaster waffles.

"Toasta waffles?" Soiree asked.

"That's right. Enjoy." Dave went back into the house.

"What, no forks?" Alvin asked. Suddenly Dave threw a napkin of plastic forks at the table.

"That's better." He said. As the chipmunks ate their waffles with plastic forks, Clavier appeared to be struggling.

"Do you need some help Clavier?" Theodore asked.

"No no, I've got it." She said.

"Well, this is nice." Simon said with a bit of sarcasm.

"And do you know what else is nice?" Batterie asked. "Your group name."

"Gee, thanks." Alvin boasted.

"Hey Alvin, could you give us a group name?" Clavier asked.

"Huh, me give you girls a group name?" Alvin asked, confused.

"You gave the Chipettes their name didn't you?" She said "their" like "they-ya". **(Not in the Squeakquel, but he did in the cartoon. This story **_**IS **_**CGI, though, guys.)**

"Well, yeah…but." He started, but got interrupted.

"Come on. Give us a name." They begged. He sighed.

"Um, how about "Clavier and the Jersettes"? The girls looked confused.

"That's nice…" Soiree said.

"But why is it Clavier and the Jersettes?" Batterie asked.

"Well, isn't she, like, the leader?" He asked.

"No, Soiree is." The boys were all astonished.

"Oh, well I just expected…" he started, rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

"Expected what?" Soiree asked.

"Nothing." Simon said. "Soiree and the Jersettes it is."

"This is awesome!" Soiree said. "A real group name; and given by Alvin of all chipmunks." The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey Alvin, could we ask another favor?" Clavier asked.

"Huh?" All three boys said together.

The Chipettes looked through the window to see what was going on outside.

"What's happening out there?" Eleanor asked.

"It looks like they're just talking." Jeanette said, peering out of the window.

"I guess nothing is happening." Brittany said. "I was w-w-w-w-" she stuttered on the word. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her. "Wrong to assume Alvin would try to replace us." She finally finished.

"In that case, we'd be honored to have you sing with us." Alvin said._  
_"Oh, thank you Alvin." The Jersettes said.

* * *

**Origonally the song wasn't going to be here, nor the Chipettes, but I thought that would make the story to short. I'm also sorry about the italicized words thats shouldn't be or any other errors. My computer is acting up.**


	7. Brittany vs Clavier Critical showdown

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy so I hope this chap makes up for it.**

* * *

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the Jersettes were about to finish their date.

"Well, I hope you had a nice night, but…" Alvin started.

"Hold it Alvin, we're not done yet." Clavier said.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Remember how Brittany insulted you earlier?" she asked.

"Oh no, that was just a misunderstanding." Simon said.

"Well, I think we should do something to make sure she never does it again." She said, strongly.

"Well what would that be?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry." Batterie said. "It's just a little prank."

"We're all ears." Alvin said.

* * *

"Hey, Jeanette hurry up in there. The chipmunks and Soiree and her sisters will be inside soon." Brittany said.

"Okay Brittany." Jeanette replied. As Jeanette trotted over, Clavier's voice could be heard outside.

"Hey Brittany! Could you come out here a minute?" she asked, kindly.

"Huh, was that just Clavier?" Eleanor asked.

"I wonder what she could want." Brittany got off the sofa and walked outside.

"Hello, Clavier…" she began, but she didn't see anyone.

"Clavier where are you?" she called out.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a big burst of mud smacked Brittany in the face. The mud covered her entire body. Brittany looked around confused.

"What…what's going on?" she said, trying to push the mud off of her, though she only spread it.

The Jersettes, Theodore, Alvin, and Simon came out from the bushes laughing hysterically.

"Brittany, sorry, but that was hilarious." Alvin said while laughing.

"Yeah, you do look pretty funny." Theodore added.

"I don't understand. Why did you do this?" Brittany asked.

"It was for you own good." Batterie said. "You had to learn to never insult Alvin's music or else suffer severe consequences."

"Huh?" Simon said confused. "I thought you said this was just a prank."

"It was a prank too; but mostly a lesson." She grinned.

"Brittany what happened?" Eleanor yelled as she and Jeanette ran outside.

"I'll explain." Soiree said. "Simon and Alvie stood in the bushes holding water balloons filled with mud. When Brittany came out, she was soaked."

"I thought you guys could actually be trusted! And you do this to me! And Alvin…" Brittany said furiously.

"Hey, calm down Brittany. I swear, it was just supposed to be a joke." He tried to reason.

Brittany didn't say another word. Instead she stormed into the house angrily. The Chipmunks looked at the Jersettes with disgust.

"Clavier, what's wrong with you? I told you that Brittany didn't hate our music." Alvin asked.

"And Batterie, you said it was just a prank." Simon said, almost scolding her.

"Calm yourselves darlings." Said as "dawlings" Soiree said with her strong accent.

"No Soiree!" Theodore yelled. "You said this wasn't anything serious and you hurt Brittany."

"Theo…" Clavier started.

"No. This date is over." Simon said. "And about singing with us; forget it." The Chipmunks took their empty plate and walked inside.

"I guess we messed up." Clavier said.

"Patience Clavier. Patience." Soiree said in an evil voice.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany sat on her bed combing her hair. It took almost an hour to get all of the mud out of her hair the previous night, but her hair looked untouched.

"Hey Brittany, we're going down to get breakfast." Eleanor said.

"Are you coming?" Jeanette asked.

"In a minute." Brittany replied.

"Okay, but hurry up or Theodore will eat everything." Jeanette said as they left. As Brittany combed her hair she heard a sound behind her.

"Hey Brittany a voice said." It was Clavier. Brittany didn't answer.

"I know you're probably still a little mad about what happened last night." Brittany still didn't reply.

"Well…" Batterie and Soiree appeared. "We're sorry for that prank we pulled on you." They said together.

"We should have known never to mess with your hair." Batterie said.

"Yes, and just to make it up to you, we want to take you out to a fabulous place." Soiree said waving tickets though the air.

"Where?" Brittany asked with suspicion.

"It's a surprise." They all said.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, still unsure.

"We can't tell you Brit." Soiree said.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Clavier said. "Let's just say you, your sisters and the Chipmunks will love it." Brittany sat and thought about it.

"_If the Chipmunks will like it, then it can't be anything harmful can it? Unless they're just trying another prank! What should I do?" _she thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She finally agreed.

"Yay!" The Jersettes exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll come pick you up tomorrow at 2 o clock." Clavier said. Au Revoir."

A while later, Brittany went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Brittany, what took you?" Simon asked.

"Clavier came and asked if we wanted to go somewhere with her."

"Did you tell her no?" Alvin asked.

"Wait, I thought you liked the Jersettes." Dave said, confused.

"Not anymore, Dave." Theodore said.

"It doesn't matter, because I told them yes." Brittany said.

"What?" Eleanor shouted.

"But, Brittany, they were so mean to you." Jeanette added.

"They said we'd all love it." She said.

"Well, I'm not going." Alvin said as he stabbed his fork into his pancake and angrily crossed his arms.

"Oh yes you are." Dave said.

"What, but why?" he whined

"The girls were nice enough to come here at 7am to apologize to Brittany. And the way you can show that you except their apology is to join them." He lectured.

"Okay Dave." Alvin said glumly.

"Relax Alvin. It's just a…where are we going Brittany?" Simon said.

"It's a surprise and it's tomorrow. That's all they said." She said.

"It better not be early. We have our concert tonight and I don't want to be going anywhere while I'm tired." Alvin said.

"That reminds me, didn't you guys invite the Jersettes to sing with you at the concert." Dave asked.

"Well yeah, but…" Simon began.

"We told them no." Theodore said.

"And now you'll tell them yes." He said.

"Man, Dave is acting like such a pain in the…" Alvin started.

"As I was saying, you're going to go get the girls and ask them to sing with you again." Dave said.

"Oh come on, Dave. We're already going to their… whatever. Do we still have to sing with them too?" Theodore asked.

"Do you want a concert?" He asked.

"Okay Dave." All the chipmunks said.

* * *

The theater was completely packed. People were everywhere screaming "Chipmunks! Chipettes!" The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Jersettes were waiting backstage.

"This is so exciting." Clavier said.

"I can't believe I'm gonna sing in front of more than six people!" Soiree said.

"You sang for more than six people on our first day of school." Jeanette whispered.

"Well, this is more than that." Soiree said happily. Dave walked up.

"Okay, I want everyone to do their best. And no hogging the spotlight." He said.

"Us? We'd never do that." Alvin said. Dave glared at him. "Alright you're on in three…two…one."

Lights flashed. Everywhere there were people jumping and screaming. The music started. Simon jumped to the front of the stage.

Simon: You're traveling in another dimension of sight, sound and time.

It's_ astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
(Oh, not for very much longer)  
I've got to keep control_  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again

Alvin: I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
Alvin and Simon And the void would be calling

Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again

Simon: It's just a jump to the left  
All: And then a step to the right  
Simon: Put your hands on your hips  
All girls: You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane

Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again

Simon: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me,  
No, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all

Theodore:With a bit of a mind flip  
Simon:You're into the time slip  
Alvin:And nothing can ever be the same  
Simon: You're spaced out on sensation  
Theodore:Like you're under sedation

Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again

Theodre:Well I was walking down the street  
just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again

Simon: It's just a jump to the left  
All: And then a step to the right  
Simon: Put your hands on your hips  
All girls: You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane

All: Let's do the time-warp again

* * *

**Sorry about the lac of movement during the song. Stella6 usually does that. but since she's such a crazed hornests fan she ain't helpin at the moment. This chap will probably be changed soon.**


	8. The Jersettes' surprise

**Sorry, I'm late. I've been doin a school project. Hope u like:)**

* * *

"Man that concert was rough." Batterie said as she walked in the house.

"That was the most tiresome night ever." Soiree added.

"Yes. Concerts can be quite tiring." Jeanette said.

"Well it's late now, so off to bed everyone." Dave said.

"Everyone except them." Brittany said angrily at the Jersettes.

"Brittany, I still think there is some tension between us." Clavier said.

"No really." She said, sarcastically.

"After what you did to her, do you think she wouldn't be mad?" Simon said with some attitude.

"That goes for us too." Theodore said. Eleanor nodded.

"Look, dawlings. We know ya still mad, but at 2:00 you'll love us again." Batterie said.

"Um, girls exactly where are you going?" Dave asked.

"It's a surprise, Davey." Soiree sang.

"Fine. We'll wait till 2:00. Just go home." Alvin groaned.

"It's awfully late. Don't you think maybe we could…?" Clavier started.

"No! Go home!" All of the chipmunks, except the Jersettes, screamed.

"Everyone, that's enough!" Dave yelled. The chipmunks starred at him. "Just for being so rude to the Jersettes, they're staying for the night in your room.

"What?" The Chipmunks and Chipettes were outraged.

"One more word and they stay for the week." Dave said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes glumly walked to their room. The Jersettes on the other hand were thrilled that they had a place to stay for the night.

"This is great. We have a nice place to stay tonight." Soiree said.

"It kinda sucks that were being used for punishment, but who cares." Batterie said.

"Yeah, sorry about that punishment thing." Dave said.

"Anytime with Alvin is never a punishment." Clavier swooned as she watched him go in his room. "He's soooo dreamy."

The chipmunks were all dressed in their pajamas and ready for bed.

"Good night boys." The Jersettes harmonized.

"Night." They all said.

* * *

A few hours later, the Sevilles woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"In only a few hours, our surprise will be ready." Soiree said in an evil voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, no reason." Batterie said. Clavier moved closer to Alvin.

"I want to spend the whole day with you at our little event Alvin." She said in an infatuating voice.

"We'll see about that." He said.

"This place, wherever it is, do I have to drive you there?" Dave asked.

"Only down the street. We can walk to the next corner from there." Batterie said.

"Well, okay then." He agreed.

When the clock struck two, the Jersettes were eager to leave. While in the car, Soiree was bouncing around with glee.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon let's go go go!" Soiree yelled.

"Hang on, Soiree." Dave said.

"Yeah, calm down." Clavier said strongly. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay, here's where you get off." Dave said as he unlocked the doors. "I'll be back in about two hours. All of you be on your best behavior."

"You got it Dave." Alvin said. Dave pulled off and the chipmunks walked down the street.

"There are a lot of people out here." Jeanette said.

"Where are we going, Batterie?" Simon asked.

"It's great." Soiree said.

"What is it?" Theodore asked.

"It amazing!" Batterie added.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"You'll absolutely adore it." Clavier sang."

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"It's the most wonderful spectacular event in the world." All Jersettes said.

"What is it?" The Chipettes and Chipmunks yelled.

They walked into an enormous park with many people in fancy outfits and costumes.

Three chipmunks jumped out at them. One was albino and wore a magenta jacket and a pink shirt and skirt. She had a low, fluffy ponytail.

A taller one had on a cerulean tank top that was ruffled at the shoulder. She wore an indigo skort, but the pants part was cerulean like her tank top. Her hair was similar to Jeanette's. She was pure black.

The shortest one a tiny bit smaller than Eleanor. She was wearing light green shorts, not a skirt. She also wore the same shade of green tank top with a green cobalt duel-flap tie (**See Cream the Rabbit)**. Her hair was just like Eleanor's, but instead of ponytails, she had plats (short thick braids). She was also pure black.

They all began to sing. (**You should probably listen to the song on YouTube while reading this part.)**

_It's a Mexican-Jewish cultural festival!  
Mexican-Jewish cultural festival!  
Ole!  
There is kreplach on tostada,  
'Cept for picking a piñata.  
We kibitz when we lambada.  
How are things in Ensenada?  
We put bottles on cabezas  
We do mitzvahs up on mesas  
And we're coming to your places  
With big smiles upon our faces_

_It's a Mexican-Jewish cultural festival!  
Mexican-Jewish cultural festival!  
Ole!  
There is kreplach on tostada,  
'Cept for picking a piñata.  
We kibitz when we lambada.  
How are things in Ensenada?  
We put bottles on cabezas  
We do mitzvahs up on mesas  
And we're coming to your places  
With big smiles upon our faces._

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were confused.

"Um I'm sorry, but what is this?" Jeanette asked.

"Weren't you listening to the song, baby?" The tallest black chipette in the blue asked. "This is the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival. Hola, me llama Junia, but you may call me June."

The shortest one walked up.

"Hola, mi nombre es April pero podeis llamarme September. Yo te guiaremos en todo el festival."

The pure white one walked over to Alvin, Brittany, and Clavier.

'Hello, handsome." She said to Alvin. "I'm Maya, but I'm also called May. But you can call me anything you like." She blinked multiple times dreamily at him

"This is the surprise?" Alvin asked. "A festival?"

"Un festival bueno!" September shouted.

"Of course." Simon said.

"Well Brittany," Clavier started. "Do you trust us again?" Brittany thought for a few seconds.

"I'll answer that after the festival is over." She said.

"Well, shall we go?" June asked.

"We shall." Batterie said. The chipmunks went off in three different groups. **(You probably know them.) **Alvin stared at May as they walked.

"Alvin, what are you looking at?" Brittany asked, rather upset.

"Sorry. It's just that," he turned to May. "You look so familiar May. I just don't know why."

"Oh, you've probably just seen me in the neighborhood at times." She said.

"That might be it. I don't really know, but that's not important." He said.

"Yeah, I'll race you guys to the dreidels." Clavier said.

* * *

"There's just something about you, June." Simon said. "Something so familiar."

"It's probably because I do infomercials on channel 30302." June said.

"No, that's not it. I feel like I've seen you personally." Simon was gazing into the distance.

"Well if you figure it out…" She said walking slowly around him, "…just let me know."

* * *

Theodore, Eleanor, Soiree, and September were walking to the food stand. Theodore and Eleanor noticed that September was walking on all fours.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen someone walk just like she does." Theodore said.

"Actually, I feel that way too, but who is it?" Eleanor said. September sniffed the ground and brought back some bottle caps.

"Hey guy's, check out these shiny things." She grinned, like a happy puppy.

"Hey September, have we met before?" Theodore asked. September started spinning around in circles.

"September?" Theodore asked. September laid down and closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep.

"September?" Eleanor asked September perked up.

"Nope never seen ya." September said, as she started chewing on some food on the ground.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Who are these girls? Will they play a part in the story? Lets see.**


	9. The Mexican Jewish Culture Festival

**Here's the next chapter featuring Las Mes.**

* * *

The group of Alvin, Brittany, Clavier, and May made their way to a tent where they could play dreidel games.

"So, uh, Clavier, how do you use these things?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, it's easy. All you have to do is spin it and guess which Hebrew letter it will stop on. If you guess right, you win a piece of candy." Clavier explained.

"That sounds fun." May said. "Can Brittany and I play too?" She said Brittany's name with a bit of a growl.

"Sure. Okay here are the rules." Clavier took out a drawing to illustrate her explanation.

"We each get an equal number of candies. So I'll give us each 10." She passed out the candy.

"At the beginning of each round, every player puts one piece into the center. Then we'll take turns spinning the dreidel, with the following meanings assigned to each of the Hebrew letters: Nun, Gimmel, Hey, or Shin." She pointed to the symbols as she named them.

"If the dreidel lands with a nun facing up, the spinner does nothing. If the dreidel lands with the gimmel facing up, the spinner gets everything in the pot. If the dreidel lands with a hey facing up, the spinner gets half of the pot. If the dreidel lands with either a shin or a pey facing up, the player adds a game piece to the pot. When a player runs out of game pieces they are out." Clavier rolled up her drawing and sat down. "Does everybody understand?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

* * *

Simon, Jeanette, June, and Batterie were in the book area reading about traditional Mexican dances.

"This is interesting. My book says that piñatas are a traditional part of Mexican parties." Simon said taking a bite out of a tortilla chip.

"Of course. Piñatas are the most important part of any party." June said.

"Hey, there are some piñatas here. Why don't we go play?" Batterie asked.

"Great idea. Let's go." Simon said. The four chipmunks raced over to the piñatas.

"Which one should we play with?" Simon asked.

"How about that one?" Jeanette said quietly pointing to one shaped like a heart.

"That's nice, Jeany." Batterie said. "But, I like that one." Batterie pointed to one that said "Chipettes" along with a picture of them.

"Oooooooooooh, that one would be great to hit." June said. Simon looked at both Batterie and June with disgust.

"No, we're going to play with that one." Simon pointed to one shaped like Alvin. Jeanette giggled.

"Fine, we'll play the one you want." June said. "But I want to go first."

"Sure, go for it." Batterie said. Jeanette handed June her blindfold and bat.

"Thanks." June said without looking at Jeanette.

"Don't harm Alvie's lovely face." Batterie told June."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." June said. "Of course it would be easier if it looked like _her_." She mumbled afterward, peering at Jeanette out of the corner of her eye. June ran up to the piñata, which was surprising since she couldn't see, and started whacking it in the head.

"CAREFUL OF ALVIN'S HAT!" Batterie yelled. Simon and Jeanette struggled to hold her back.

"Calm down, _chica_ it's just a game!" June yelled.

"Well how about we change this game and make you the piñata!" Batterie picked up a bat and tried to hit June with it.

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting down eating some tacos and matzah balls. September and Soiree were watching a Spanish soap opera. Suddenly, September burst out into laughter.

"OMG, that is so true!" She said rolling on the ground.

"September, what are they saying?" Eleanor asked. September started running around in circles barking, as if she didn't even hear Eleanor. Eleanor sighed.

"Anyway, this festival is awesome." She said.

"Yeah, and the food is great." Theodore said with his mouth full of food.

"Hey, who wants to enter the salsa making contest?" Soiree asked.

"I do I do!" Theodore and Eleanor cheered. The young chipmunks trotted over to the salsa station. Theo

"What kind of salsa are we making, dawlin'?" Soiree asked.

"Just the basic salsa." He replied.

"Poi-fect. That's my favorite." She said gazing at his eyes.

"Great, Eleanor could you hand me the vegetables?" Theodore asked.

"Sure." She replied. As she reached for them, Soiree grabbed them and handed some to Theodore. Meanwhile, September lay in a pile of salsa.

"There you go, Theo." She sang.

"I have the perfect ingredient for our dish." Soiree said. "A nice fresh tomato."

"_No, yo tengo un ingrediente mejor. El complemento perfecto para esta comida. Es un pimiento pop peruano_." September exclaimed as she took out a bright red pepper.

"What's that September?" Eleanor asked.

"It's a secret pepper that hails from Peru. It gives anything a special boost of flavor." She grinned.

"Awsome!" Theodore excalimed. September dropped the pepper in the pot. All four chipmunks picked up the pot and brought it over to the oven.

"How long do you think it'll take until it's ready?" Eleanor asked.

"Just until the next chapter." Theodore replied.

* * *

Spanish- _No, yo no tengo un ingrediente mejor. El complemento perfecto para esta comida. Es un pimiento pop peruano= No, I have a better ingreidient for this meal. The perfect complement to this meal. It's a Peruvian Pop Pepper._

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But I really couldn't think about anything to add that could make this better.**


	10. Les estrellas Las Mes

**Well, lets see what happens in this chapter with Las Mes. **

* * *

"I win again! That's 16 times in a row!" Alvin hollered.

"This is getting boring." Brittany groaned.

"Don't be mad just because you're losing." Alvin said as he ate his candy.

"Why don't we go find the others so we can do something together?" Clavier said.

"Yeah, I hear there's a singing competition here." May said as he showed them a flier.

"Great!" Alvin said throwing up his candy as if it were gold. "Let's go get the brains and the stomach crew."

* * *

"You're just lucky that you didn't break Alvie's face." Batterie said munching on a piece of chocolate.

"Trust me, "_Alvie"_ isn't as nice as he looks." June growled. Simon and Jeanette looked confused.

"What do you mean June? You've never spent any time with Alvin before." Simon said.

"Trust me. We're close enough." June said evilly. "But I can forgive you Si."

"Forgive me for what?" He asked confused. Before she could answer, Alvin ran up to them.

"Hey guys, stop doing whatcha doing. Cause we're gonna…" Alvin was cut short as he saw a piñata that resembled him, but had a hole going through his stomach. "And what would this be?" He asked folding his arms.

"Alvie, I'm so sorry." Batterie whined. "I tried to stop her from damaging your golden image, but your brother and Jasmine stopped me.

"It's Jeanette." Jeanette said angrily.

"Whatever." She said with a flick of her paw.

"Sure, you couldn't hit the one that looked like Simon." Alvin said jokingly.

"Alvin, what do you want?" Simon asked.

"C'mon, we're gonna go enter the singing competition." He said.

"A singing competition?" June asked.

"Yeah, let's get the green gang and go." Alvin said as he ran away.

* * *

Theodore and his female friends were enjoying some chips and salsa.

"I told you guys my pop pepper was perfect for this salsa." September said licking up salsa off the ground like a cat drinking milk.

"Yeah, too bad it took so long to finish." Soiree said.

"I wasn't my fault." Theodore said. "I don't write this stuff."

"Anyway, it's delicious and that's all that matters." Eleanor said. September suddenly stood up and started running around the table and barking.

"September, what are you doing?" Soiree asked. September stopped running and stood in the position on a pointer dog pointing with his nose.

"September what's wrong?" Eleanor asked. Alvin and Simon's groups came running up to them.

"Hey ladies." Alvin said climbing on the table.

"Due to Alvin's insanity, we're going to go enter a singing contest without any idea about what we'll sing." Simon said.

"Well, this is a Mexican-Jewish festival." Jeanette said. "We should probably sing a song that originates from either of the two cultures.

"Actually. There is a song my sisters and I have been practicing." Maya said.

"Oooooooooooh la la." Soiree said. "What's it called?"

"_Mi Chico Latino_. But you guys don't know it, so you'll just have to be the backup dancers." She explained, flicking her hair.

"Couldn't you just teach us a few of the lyrics?" Brittany asked.

"No." September said smiling. "It's in Spanish and _you_ don't speak Spanish."

"Well then," Brittany said angrily. "Thanks for trying."

* * *

The chipmunks waited at the stage ready to sing their song.

"Okay, just remember, nobody but us sings." May said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said glumly.

"And now presenting May and the Mesjermunkettes!" An announcer yelled.

"The Mesjermunkettes?" Clavier asked.

"Hey, you're lucky I let them put your names in." She whispered. "Now get on that stage!"

(**Mi Chico Latino: Geri Halliwell. **_**I have a link for the song on my profile**_)

Las Mes gracefully swayed onto the stage. September looked at the crowed in a mysterious way with a sly grin.

September: _Dónde está el hombre,_

She gracefully fell to her knees.

_September: con fuego en la sangre?_

_May and June joined her upfront as she stood back up. They started dancing a traditional dance._

May:_ I've got a secret, I cannot keep it  
It's just a whisper of a distant memory.  
Just a dream or so it seems.  
Take me back to the place I'd rather be.  
_May suddenly made a swift pose like a model.

May_: You left a fire in my eyes.  
That lightens up the darkest skies.  
I'm giving up I'm letting go  
I'll find my way so._

June moved to the center. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Jersettes danced in the background.

June_: Take me back to my sweet la vida  
Find my love my dolce vita.  
Show me where I need to go.  
_June and September made dramatic poses by putting their arm across their foreheads.

_June and September: ¿Dónde está mi chico latino?_

May held the note at the end. When she finished, she and her sisters were back as the center of attention.

May: Stolen moments time has broken  
My eyes are open  
To this life-long mystery.  
And so I'll go with what I know.  
Take my chances, and run with destiny.

Yet again, they posed very quickly as the music changed.

_May: Now there's fire in my eyes  
I break away and say goodbye.  
I'm free to be I'm letting go,  
I'll find my way so._

The Chipmunks and Chipettes glanced uneasily at each other. Even the Jersettes wondered why they were doing this. The crowd barely even saw them!

June: Take me back to my sweet la vida  
Find my love my dolce vita.  
Show me where I need to go.

September moved so that she was back to back with June and crossed their arms against their chests.

_June and September: ¿Dónde está mi chico latino?_

September flung her arms up as her sisters moved out of the way.

September: AIE! Que sueño, dulce y pequeño.  
Yo no sé, yo no sé.  
Pero no es un cuento.  
Mi corazón con tormento  
Chico latino te quiero  
O simplemente deseo.  
Yo lo sé el camino  
Es un sueño latino

_There was now a spotlight only on Las Mes. Brittany actually facepalmed._

June:_ Take me back to my sweet la vida  
Find my love my dolce vita.  
Show me where I need to go.  
_All:_ ¿Dónde está mi chico latino?_

The three Mes curtsied and the background dancers jumped to the front of the stage and they did so as well.

"That was one spectacular display of skill." The Announcer said.

"Thank you, thank you." May said. She looked back at the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Jersettes. Deep in her small black dried up heart, she felt a weird small shock. "Of course we couldn't have done in without our ..." May started coughing and sniffling. "…fabulous back up dancers."

"At least she mentioned us." Eleanor said shrugging her shoulders looking straight forward.

"Who are you talking to?" Theodore asked. Eleanor raised her eyebrows and Theo just stood confused.

"That girl May is really full of herself." Brittany said.

"Yeah it's a good thing she doesn't live with us." Alvin said. "I don't think I'd be able to stand that for a day."

"Well at least we won the competition." Simon said.

"If you and Alvie had sang, it would have been much betta." Batterie said petting Simon.

"Hey guys don't just stand there!" Junia shouted.

"Get over here and help us with our trophy." September added. The others dully walked over.

* * *

**What will happen next? Are Las Mes the enemies? Who was Eleanor talking to? And seriously will Bakugan ever end? None of these questions will be answered next time. Exept maybe the first and second.**


	11. Chipettes vs Mes

**Again, sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to improve on the next one.**

* * *

The Chipmunks, Jersettes, and Chipettes struggled to carry Las Mes' trophy. Las Mes, on the other hand, just stood back and watched.

"Hurry up guys." June said.

"Yeah, Dave is on his way." May said as she was filing her nails.

"Well, maybe if you guys helped us..." Eleanor said.

"You guys are so weak." September said, sniffing the ground. She ran over and tried to assist in helping, but to no avail. Despite September's personality, she was actually quite weak.

"Oh, April, sweetie, let me help you." May said. She walked over to the others and lifted the trophy up.

"Wow May. You stronger than you look." Soiree said.

"Yeah, she like a supa chipmunk." Clavier said releasing her grip.

"Hey! There's Dave!" Theodore shouted.

"Great, let's get over there and ditch this trophy." Alvin whispered to Simon.

"And you were supposed to be the 'macho one'." Simon said mocking him.

"I am strong. Stronger than you. I don't need your help. I don't need any of your help! I can carry this whole thing by myself!" Alvin shouted. Simon slightly grinned.

"Well, if that's what you want…" All chipmunks except Alvin let go of the trophy. To their surprise, Alvin actually held up the trophy with no difficulty.

"You see I got it." Alvin said as if he was under tremendous pressure. "This is easy. This is great. This is…" Alvin started before realizing that Simon had tricked him. "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Suddenly, the trophy fell on top of Alvin.

"Dave, Dave, we won a singing competition!" Brittany shouted with glee.

"Wow, that's great guys." Dave looked at the three female chipmunks that hadn't arrived with him. "And who are you lovely ladies?"

"We're Las Mes." May said.

"The tour guides!" September exclaimed jumping up and down.

"For the last time, we ain't tour guides!" June yelled.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go. I have some things I have to pick up at the store." Dave said lifting the chipmunks into the car.

"Can Las Mes come with us?" Clavier asked.

"Yeah, they could help us go faster." Batterie said in somewhat of an evil voice rubbing her paws together.

"Sure, whatever, let's just go." Dave looked around. "Hey where's…"

"Okay, just a little to the left…that's it…just a bit more and…" Alvin was guiding a dog holding the trophy towards Dave's car.

"Alvin don't…" Dave began.

"What, oh hey Dave!" Alvin yelled. The dog took off towards Dave as if he knew him.

"Hey! Dog! Slow down!" Alvin yelled chasing after him. The dog was too fast. He leaped through the air and landed on top of Dave.

"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!"

* * *

When Dave arrived at the supermarket, he assigned the chipmunks each to a section to shop.

"Okay guys, just handle what's on those lists and meet me back here at three o'clock." He commanded.

"Aye aye Dave!" September said, saluting him.

"April, you're not a pirate." Said Junia, annoyed.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Clavier said. "Alvin and his brothers will buy food and cleaning supplies with us and the Chipettes and Mes will go get the new clothes."

"New clothes? Aw that sucks." Alvin said.

"At least, we're not buying them." Simon said.

"Hold up! How come you get to decide how we split up?" Brittany yelled.

"Now Brittany," Jeanette said. "It doesn't really matter how we split up." Brittany stopped and took a few breaths.

"No, Jeanette, it doesn't. But I want to know why she gets to decide." Clavier deviously smiled.

"Well, Brittany. I just thought you'd want to spend some time with the girls doing some fashion shopping. But if you'd rather go with Alvin for some _specific_ reason…" Brittany blushed.

"No there isn't. I just wanted to know." Brittany said nervously. "But know I do, so let's run along now girls." Brittany pushed all of the other girls away.

"Well, shall we go?" Theodore asked.

"It would be our pleazowah (**pleasure**)." Soiree said happily. The six chipmunks jumped onto a shopping cart and rode through the store.

* * *

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Las Mes were in the clothing section looking for socks, small shirts, and anything else Dave could make new clothes out of.

"Can you believe that chick?" Brittany asked Jeneatte. "Why would she want Alvin to go with her?"

"Why do you want him to come with us?" She asked.

"Well, uh, that's because I, uh…THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Eleanor giggled from far away.

"Hey, Junia, hey, Junia, hey, hey, Junia, Junia, Junia, Junia!" September sang, bouncing around June.

"WHAT!" she hollered.

"Uh, don't you think we should uh...?" September said pointing to the Chipettes.

"Oh yeah." The two girls walked over to Brittany and Jenatte.

"So girls, watcha buyin?" June asked.

"Just a few things Dave normally gets." Jeneatte said. "He always lets us choose the fabrics we want.

"So you willingly dress like that?" June said, harshly.

"Well yes. I…I like it." Jenatte said quietly.

"Well, that explains a lot. No wonder you depend on the Chipmunks to make you famous." she said, arms crossed.

"Hey! You can't talk about Jenaette like that!" Brittany yelled.

"Why not!" May yelled. "You're obviously not a good leader if you let her walk around like that."

"There's nothing wrong with the way we dress." Brittany said.

"Sure there is." September said pulling Jeanette's clothes with her teeth.

"Stop it, September!" Eleanor yelled as she ran over to help her sister. However, September had strong teeth and even if she couldn't pull the clothes away, she wouldn't let go.

"This is Ludacris!" May shouted.

"I rike Rudachrizz!" September said, through her gritted teeth, referring to the rapper.

"Just help us pull!" June said pulling September's back.

* * *

**The rest of this shopping will be in the next chap.**


	12. The mall brawl: part 1

**So sorrrrry about the shortness about this chap. Shortest ever.**

* * *

The Chipmunks and Jersettes continued their shopping and were now looking for frozen food.

"Okay passengers, we are now entering the freezer section." Simon said, pretending to be a tour guide. "Be on the lookout for ice cream and popsicles to your right and toaster waffled to your left."

"Excuse me driver, but could you please, STOP DRIVING LIKE AN OLD GRANNY?" Alvin yelled.

"Alvie, calm down." Clavier said.

"I can't help it. He's taking _forever_." Alvin whinnied.

"Don't worry. We'll be done soon." Clavier said. "But I wanna ask ya somthin'."

"Oh, what's that?" Alvin asked.

"Do you like Brittany?" she asked.

"Of course I like Brittany. She's like my best friend; not counting Simon, Theodore, Dave, these kids at school, the mail man…" Alvin went on.

"NO!" Clavier yelled before regaining her composure. "I mean do you like Brittany like a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend! What…no…never!" Alvin said, sweating and backing away. "Brittany's just a friend."

"So what you're saying is that you're not dating anyone." Clavier said, stroking his arm.

"That's right." Alvin said, boldly, seemingly unnoticing Clavier by his side. Clavier chuckled.

"Good to know."

* * *

Meanwhile in the clothing department the Chipettes were fighting one on one with their counterparts, Las Mes.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jeanette's clothes!" Brittany said.

"Bring it on, chica!" May yelled.

Brittany and May ran to each other and started pulling on each other's hair and tails. Jeanette was running in circles trying to avoid contact with June.

"Please, we don't have to fight." She said running away.

"I want to fight!" June yelled as she tacked Jeanette and started pulling on her clothes. "How dare you try to get near Simon with these looks! Do you want his eyes to melt?"

"Seriously." May said sitting on top of Brittany, agreeing with June.

"What?" Eleanor exclaimed. She ran over to help Jeanette, but she realized that as she tried to run she wasn't moving. September was holding on to her tail.

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouted back at September.

"Hehe, you ain't going nowhere, muchacha." She grinned, evilly.

"I said let…me…GO! Eleanor ran as fast as she could and finally she started to move. But the problem was that September was still holding onto her tail.

"Let go September!" Eleanor wailed.

"No!" September yelled back. Eleanor tried everything to get September off of her, but to no avail.

"C'mon Brittany." May said coaxing Brittany to fight. "Nothing worse than an ugly girl, except a _**weak**_ girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Brittany charged into May and knocked her over.

"Help, help, There's a crazy girl attacking me!" May shouted.

"Yeah, who's weak now?" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany?" a voice said. Brittany looked up and saw Alvin looking down at her from the shopping cart.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"Alvin…I…I…I didn't mean it." Brittany said sadly.

"Oh…I…I am so hurt." May groaned.

"Brittany how could you?" Alvin asked.

"I…I…" Brittany said.

* * *

**Again sorry, but I thought this would be better as a cliffhanger. Maybe I'll add more in the middle later on.**


	13. The mall brawl: part 2

**Since the last chapter was so short I went all out on this one.**

* * *

Previously on Alvin and the Chipmunks: Third Time's the Charm...

I wanna ask ya somthin'."

"Oh, what's that?" Alvin asked.

"Do you like Brittany?" she asked.

"Of course I like Brittany. She's like my best friend; not counting Simon, Theodore, Dave, these kids at school, the mail man…" Alvin went on.

"NO!" Clavier yelled before regaining her composure. "I mean do you like Brittany like a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend! What…no…never!" Alvin said, sweating and backing away. "Brittany's just a friend."

"So what you're saying is that you're not dating anyone." Clavier said, stroking his arm.

"That's right." Alvin said, boldly, seemingly unnoticing Clavier by his side. Clavier chuckled.

"Good to know."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jeanette's clothes!" Brittany said.

"Bring it on, chica!" May yelled.

"Please, we don't have to fight." She said running away.

"I want to fight!" June yelled as she tacked Jeanette and started pulling on her clothes. "How dare you

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouted back at September.

"C'mon Brittany." May said coaxing Brittany to fight. "Nothing worse than an ugly girl, except a _**weak**_ girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Brittany charged into May and knocked her over.

"Help, help, There's a crazy girl attacking me!" May shouted.

"Yeah, who's weak now?" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany?" a voice said. Brittany looked up and saw Alvin looking down at her from the shopping cart.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"Alvin…I…I…I didn't mean it." Brittany said sadly.

"Oh…I…I am so hurt." May groaned.

"Brittany how could you?" Alvin asked.

"I…I…" Brittany said.

Alvin and his brothers jumped down from the shopping cart. They ran over to help May. "Brittany, what are you doing?" Alvin asked helping May up.

"Why, why were you all fighting?" Theodore asked September.

"It was horrible Alvin. The Chipettes." May said breathing frantically as if she'd just seen a murder.

"All we did was try to help them find some clothes and then they started attacking us." June whined to Simon.

"We asked if they wanted us to help them find an outfit." September said. "And then they yelled and said we had horrible fashion sense. Muy mal." Theodore looked at Eleanor sadly.

"What!" Brittany yelled. "Those are all lies!" Before she could continue, Soiree and the Jersettes jumped down from the shopping cart.

"Oh my." Clavier said running over to Alvin. "Good thing you're not dating her, she's crazy." She whispered. While Clavier was luring Alvin in, Batterie went over to the others.

"Now, girls. I'm sure Las Mes were only trying to help you; not insult you." She said wrapping her arms around May and Jeanette.

"But that's not true." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, May and her sisters insulted Jeanette's clothes." Eleanor said to Theodore. Soiree butted in.

"Now I'm sure you goils didn't intend to start a fight." Soiree said. "You probably just took Las Mes' suggestions in the wrong way."

"Suggestions?" They insulted us, started fighting with us, and then faked injuries so you'd think we were the bad ones." Brittany hollered.

"Now why would we do that?" May asked softly rubbing her _injured _arm.

"Yeah, why would they do that?" Soiree asked.

"They wouldn't. The Chipettes is crazy." Batterie said.

"No, Alvin, you've got to believe me." Brittany pleaded. "May started that fight."

"I don't know Brittany. This all seems pretty suspicious." Alvin said shrugging his shoulders. Clavier walked over to Brittany and pulled her so they could talk in private.

"Listen goilfriend, I actually believe ya Brittany." Clavier said. Brittany perked up.

"You do?" She asked.

"Well, I believe you didn't try to fight May." Clavier said. "But, Alvin and his brothers doesn't seem to share my opinion."

"Why, why won't he believe me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, this do look ratha starange."She said. "Wouldn't you think something like this if it was the other way around?" She asked.

"Well…" Brittany began as Dave walked up to them.

"Hey what's going on?" Dave asked. "I told you to be ready to go by now." Theodore shyly walked up to Dave.

"Uh, Dave, there's a bit of a problem." He said.

"What is it Theo?" Dave asked.

"Well, the Chipettes and Las Mes were fighting." He started.

"Wait wait wait! You guys were fighting?" Dave asked confused.

"Yeah, but…" Eleanor began before Dave cut her off.

"No buts. I don't want to hear it. Just get your stuff and let's go." Dave said angrily.

No one said a word on the way home. However, there were several evil and some happy glances at each other. When they arrived home, Dave sat everyone down at the kitchen table so they could discuss the situation.

"Okay, I want to know what happened at the mall. Las Mes, since you're actually injured, I want you to tell me what you believe happened." Dave said.

"Well, we were shopping for clothes like you said to." May said. "And we just suggested an outfit for little Jeanette to buy."

"But then she got all mad and said we insulted her fashion sense and then Brittany came over and attacked May." September said while sniffing the table.

"Then Eleanor and Jeanette started beating us up." June said begging on her knees to Dave. "It as muy mass hysteria. If the boys hadn't shown up when they did then I…I…" June put her face on the table and started crying. (**Or at least that's what it looked like**.)

"Oh you poor_ poor_ girls." Batterie said hugging Junia. Theodore looked at them and then noticed Batterie's face.

"_Did Batterie just hide, a really small smile?" _He thought. Meanwhile, Dave went on with the conversation.

"Okay. Chipettes what do you say happened?" Dave asked, turning to them.

"Well, we were just looking for clothes when June started ripping on Jeanette." Brittany said.

"Yeah, she insulted her clothes and then started hitting her." Eleanor added.

"Jeanette, is this true?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave." She said quietly.

"And you're sure this wasn't a misunderstanding?" he asked.

"No it wasn't." she mumbled.

"Well, I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying so I'm gonna say this." Dave said as he stood up. "Chipettes, you're not grounded."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"But, Las Mes is going to stay with us until their injuries heal and you three are going to be taking care of them." He said.

"WHAT?" The Chipettes yelled.

"What will we have to do?" Jeanette asked.

"Whatever they need." Dave replied. "Now go to your room and I'll fix up this room for Las Mes." As they walked to the room, Clavier went to talk to Brittany.

"Man goil, this is so unfaiah." Clavier said. "Them chicks sat there and lied and you guys got blamed."

"Yeah, how could this happen? Why would they do that to us?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well I think that May girl is tring to suck up to Alvin." Clavier said, looking at her claws.

"She is?" Brittany looked shocked.

"Yeah, and with her being_ hurt_ and all, now Alvin will have sympathy for her and hatred for you." Clavier said.

"What?" Brittany said outraged.

"So whatcha need to do is watch that chick and make sure she don't try no funny business." Clavier said rallying her fist as if she was protesting.

"Yeah, thanks, Clavier." Brittany bounded off while Clavier stood and smiled. She looked back at Las Mes and gave them a wink. May winked back.

"She's right where we want her." She smirked.

* * *

**All right! Let's see what May and Clavier where talking about next time! This is getting good**


	14. Taking care of Las beasts

**So so soooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update. But you know. It's summer. But I will not wait until school time when I'll be even busier to finish this story. **

* * *

The next morning, the Chipettes' nightmare began. "Oh Brittany! I need you to come here!" Maya sang as she called her.

"What is it May?"

"Could you fluff my pillow?" May asked in a babyish voice.

"Why do you need your pillow fluffed; it looks fine?" May grabbed the collar of Brittany's shirt and pulled her close to her face. She whispered in a harsh voice.

"To a raggedy talentless rat like you it may look fine, but to me…" She softened her voice and spoke out loud. "…It doesn't feel right and I deserve to have a nicely fluffed pillow."

"Brittany fluff May's pillow." Dave said from the kitchen.

"But she just…" Brittany began.

"Now!" Dave ordered. Brittany distanfully fluffed May's pillow.

"Jeanette, get me some water." June demanded.

"Okay." Jeanette started walking toward the kitchen before June grabbed her tail. "Oh Jeanette could you put this on?" June said holding up a maid outfit.

"Why do I have to war that?" Jeanette asked.

"Because I said so." Jeanette didn't feel like arguing and just took the outfit from June.

"Eleanor, play with me, play with me, PLAY WITH ME!" September yelled bouncing in her seat.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Eleanor asked.

"I wanna play chess, I wanna play jacks, I wanna play tic-tac-toe, I wanna play rock paper scissors, I wanna play monopoly, I wanna play DOLLS, I wanna play red rover I wanna play tag…" September must have rambled on about every game Eleanor knew.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Chipmunks' room, the Chipmunks and Jersettes were sitting on the bottom bunks chatting amongst themselves.

"Alvie sweetie you need to face it." Clavier said. "Brittany just isn't the goil you thought she was."

"But it's just so weird. I mean, of course Brittany can get pretty violent, ya know 'cause she almost tore me apart during that race around the world, yet I dunno."

"I just it's just hard to believe that the Chipettes would resort to violence with a group of other girls." Simon said. "Especially Jeanette."

"What about Eleanor?" Theodore whined. "She's so peaceful. She'd never hurt a fly."

"Yeah she can only lift thousand pound weights. That's not odd at all for a harmless chipmunk girl." Soiree said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Theodore said.

"Even if what Las Mes says is true, they shouldn't torture the Chipettes like that." Alvin said.

"Yeah, we should go help them out!" Theodore exclaimed.

"NO!" Batterie yelled. Everyone stared at her in silence. "I mean, we can't. Dave probably wouldn't let us help anyway."

"Yeah, besides Las Mes only wants to make the Chipettes suffer." Clavier added. Simon hopped of the bed.

"I think we should go in there." He said.

"But Si, Dave doesn't want us to help the Chipettes." Batterie said.

"We're not going to help the Chipettes; we're going to observe Las Mes."

"Observe them, why?" Theodore asked.

"To see if they're hiding something." Simon said.

"Oh I see. Make sure they aren't lying." Alvin said. The Jersettes all of a sudden seemed nervous.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea." Clavier said.

"Why not?" Theodore asked.

"Well Theo. I think that might be a bit suspicious." She replied. "Don't you think it'd be weird if six chipmunks were hovering around you?"

"We won't just stalk them around the room." Simon said. "We'll just ask them questions and talk and stuff and see if they drop some hints."

"Alright then." Batterie said with anger in her voice.

* * *

The chipmunks walked out just as the Chipettes were giving Las Mes a manicure. However September's looked more like a horrible painting. She was covered in nail polish from head to paw.

"More Eleanor more!" September shouted.

"April, I'm trying to get the polish off of you." Eleanor whined as she wiped September's body. The Chipmunks and Jersettes sat down by the others.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Alvin said.

"Oh Alvin." May coughed. "I'm so glad you decided to visit me in my time of need."

"Oh brother." Brittany said.

"Simon, your little friend here has a great skill in nail polishing." June said.

"That's very nice of you June." Simon replied.

"If only that were even halfway true. She couldn't paint a wall, nevertheless paint nails." June whispered. Simon was unable to hear this, but Jeanette did.

"So uhhhhh, whatcha talking about?" Alvin asked.

"Oh nothing important." May said.

"Yeah, the Chipettes aren't important at all." June whispered." Once again no one heard except Jeanette.

"Oh…uh…hey Brittany don't you think May and her sisters would love a drink?" Alvin asked.

"They seem fine to me." Brittany said. May smiled evilly.

"Oh yes Alvin you're right. My sisters and I would love some milk." May said.

"Fine." Brittany said and she and her sisters walked angrily in the kitchen.

"So, girls how is it going?" Simon asked.

"Not well." June said. "Since we're so hurt and all." Theodore looked at September, who was rolling around in spilled nail polish.

"September seems perfectly fine." Theodore said.

"Yeah, not an injury in sight." Simon said.

"Well…well…uh…You know Eleanor. She's not very high on the violence chart." May said.

"Neither is Jeanette." Simon said with an upset glare.

"Yeah, Jeanette is even gentler than Eleanor." Theodore said.

"Hey hey boys, let's stop with all these questions." Clavier said.

"What's wrong Clavier?" Alvin asked.

"You guys don't want to stress Las Mes out now. They're just starting to heal." Batterie added. The Chipmunks looked at Las Mes and the Jersettes with suspicion. Something weird was going on. But what was it?

* * *

**I'll try to update much quicker.**


	15. Jeanette vs June Truth or Scare part 1

**Sorry it's been taking too long, but I've been busy reading a book for school and playing the Altador Cup on Neopets. Don't worry I promise the story will be complete before the end of summer break.**

* * *

As the Chipettes were in the kitchen getting drinks for Las Mes, Alvin and his brothers continued questioning them. "So girls, have your injuries healed?" Alvin asked.

"Not yet, Alvie, but we're getting there." May said.

"September, are you doing okay?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. "I'm doin' great!" Alvin and his brothers looked confused.

"But I thought you were hurt." Simon said. Suddenly, Soiree butted in.

"I'm sure she means that she's slowly getting better by the day." Soiree said nodding towards April. "Right September?" September responded by growling like a lion.

"Soiree, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, you're acting different." Theodore added. Soiree sweatdropped.

"Oh no. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm all hunky dory peachy keen." Everyone looked at Soiree confused; except her sisters who looked at her angrily.

"Okay, here are your drinks." Brittany said as she and her sisters walked in the room.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinally." Maya groaned. Brittany walked over to her and gave her the drink. Jeanette walked over to June to give her hers. Eleanor went over to September to give her the drink, but she was only interested in chewing on the sofa.

"You better not have messed it up." Junia said. June drank her tea as Jeantte looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"Not bad." June said. Jeanette smiled.

"That's great Jeanette." Simon said. He turned his attention away from her, as did everyone else.

"That's what I would have said, if this didn't taste like dish water. Honestly, can you do anything right?" June whispered harshly. Jeanette's smile quickly faded. She ran into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey, Jeantte! Where are you going?" Simon yelled.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" June called out in a worried voice.

"Let's go see what happened to her." Alvin said. He, his brothers, and the Chipettes ran into the kitchen after Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

Well, I um, I I..." As Jeanette was trying to talk, Batterie came into the room.

"I know what's wrong with Jeanette. June said that September whispered an insult to her while she was giving June her drink."

"What!" Brittany yelled outraged. "What did she say Jeanette?"

"September?" Jeanette said confused. "But…"

"You know September, she's just a confused little soul." Batterie said.

"But she…" Jeanette started.

"WHERE IS SEPTEMBER? I WANNA HAVE A WORD WITH HER!" Brittany yelled.

"Here I am!" September yelled sliding in like a dog sliding on a kitchen floor.

"September what did you call Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Me, I didn't do nothing." September said wagging her tail.

"Apperently you did. June said so." Eleanor said.

"That's not true, I heard Jeanette say something mean to me."

"Oh no sweetie. What did she say?" Clavier asked in a sympathizing voice.

"She called be a stupid dog." September said crossing her arms in an angry manner.

"What, that's terrible!" Soiree exclaimed hugging September.

"WHAT! JEANETTE WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Briattny yelled.

"Now hold on." Clavier said. "There must be a reason why Jeanette would say what she did."

"And why June said September insulted Jeanette." Simon added. Clavier crouched down to September's height.

"Now April, did you say anything to Jeanette before she insulted you." Clavier asked.

"You didn't prove that!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I sniffed her shoes and then said that she smelled like raw meat."

"Then she said I was a stupid dog."

"I don't believe that!" Brittany said.

"Well she did. She just faked the crying after that to make it seem like I insulted her. That's probably why sister Junia said that."

"June must not have heard Jeanette insult September after September insulted Jeanette." Soiree said.

"I didn't do anything!" Jeanette yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Batterie said.

"June was the one who insulted me. September wasn't involved in this at all."

"What did June say?" Batterie asked.

"She said that I can't do anything right and that my tea tastes like dish water."

"Well I'm going to go have a word with her." Brittany said storming angrily into the living room. This was all too much to handle. The chipmunks didn't know what to believe. This was all so confusing.

"This is getting out of control." Alvin said.

"How are we going to find out who's telling the truth." Simon asked.

"Maybe this will be a two-parter so we find out next time." Theodore said.

"I hope so." Alvin said.

* * *

**I love breaking the fourth wall:) Anyway, we'll see who's telling the truth next time in...Alvin and the Chipmunks:Third Times the Charm.**


	16. Jeanette vs June Truth or Scare part 2

**Sorrrrry it's beeen so long, basically I'm lazy and I've been reading a book for school and I've been to lazy to type. But since school's on the way I'll be updating much quicker. AND THAT'S A PROMISE. Anyway here's the next part. This are going to get interesting in this part. **

* * *

Last time on Alvin and the Chipmunks: Third time's the Charm.

"Okay, here are your drinks." Brittany said as she and her sisters walked in the room. The drinks were in tiny toy tea party cups.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinally." Maya groaned. "You better not have messed it up." Junia said. June drank her tea as Jeanette looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"Not bad." June said. Jeanette smiled.

"That's great Jeanette." Simon said.

"That's what I would have said, if this didn't taste like dish water. Honestly, can you do anything right?" June whispered harshly. Jeanette's smile quickly faded. She ran into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey, Jeanette! Where are you going?" Simon yelled.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" June called out in a worried voice.

"She called be a stupid dog." September said crossing her arms in an angry manner.

"What, that's terrible!" Soiree exclaimed hugging September.

"WHAT! JEANETTE WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Briattny yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Jeanette yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"June was the one who insulted me. September wasn't involved in this at all."

"What did June say?" Batterie asked.

"She said that I can't do anything right and that my tea tastes like dish water."

"This is getting out of control." Alvin said.

"How are we going to find out who's telling the truth." Simon asked.

"Maybe this will be a two-parter so we find out next time." Theodore said.

"I hope so." Alvin said.

"Hey June!" Brittany hollered.

"Yes Brittany dear." June said sweetly.

"Don't give us that kind act!" Alvin said shinning a flashlight in June's face.

"Did you insult Jeanette?"

"What…me…no."

"She said you said her tea tasted like fish water." Theodore said.

"Dish water." Simon corrected.

"Dish water." Theodore repeated.

"And that she can't do anything right." Eleanor added.

"Oh. I see. No you've got it wrong I said that while I was on the phone talking to my brother."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Brittany yelled. "You weren't using a phone in there."

"I had the small earphone piece in my left ear and Jeanette was standing on my right. That's why she thought I was talking to her." June said.

"I didn't see an ear piece when we were in there." Alvin said.

"You were on my left. It was in my right ear." June said.

"Lemme see it." Brittany said with suspison in her voice. June pulled out a tiny ear piece from behind her back.

"Well. That settles that." Clavier said. "Now lets go and leave the Les Mes to rest." Clavier began pushing the Chipmunks and her sisters into the chipmunks room.

"Hold it!" Alvin yelled. Las Mes and the Jersettes looked wary.

"What is it?" Clavier asked.

"Why do you always try to rush us away during conversations?" Alvin asked.

"They need to recover." Clavier said in a whinny voice.

"They got in a fist fight; they're not dying." Simon said.

"Besides, September looks fine." Theodore said pointing to September who was sniffing Dave's plant.

"September is younger. She heals faster." Batterie stated.

"Dosen't that mean she's weaker and should heal slower?" Simon asked.

"Nope." Soiree said. "She has a better physique."

"Guy's guys please." May whinned. "The noise."

"See we must go now." Soiree said pushing the Chipmunks and her sisters away.

"You guys don't have ear problems." Simon said.

"SIMON OUT!" Batterie yelled. Everyone looked at her in confusion. The Chipmunks walked out to go to their room and the Jersettes followed.

"What was that all about?" Elanor asked.

"Who cares." Sepember said. "Let's play!" September grabbed on Eleanor's dress and started pulling on her.

"Hey don't do that." Brittany said as she ran over. She and Jeanette tried to pull April off of Eleanor. Meanwhile, Maya and June smiled deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile in the chipmunks room.

"What is wrong with you girls?" Alvin asked.

"What do ya mean dawlin?" Clavier asked.

"You know what I mean. Why were you forcing us away from Las Mes?"

"You heard them, they need rest." Clavier said giving him a neck massage. "Besides they have the Chipettes to talk to about girl stuff."

"I don't wanna talk about that stuff." Theodore said.

"Why don't we rehearse the song we're gonna sing for the school talent show?" Soiree asked bubbly.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"Oh, we fogot to tell them." Clavier said looking straight forward.

"Who are you talking to?" Alvin asked.

"No one inportant." Clavier said. "Anyway, we signed up to sing a triple duet with you guys in the talent show."

"And when were you gonna tell us?" Simon asked glaring at Batterie.

"Oh Si." She said still jokeing around.

"Well what song are we gonna sing?" Theodore asked brightning up the conversation.

"Undeniable." Clavier said.

"You mean that song we sang on the 2008 album?" Simon inquired.

"Yeah. It's our favorite on on our favorite album." Soiree said.

"Well then let's sing it now!" Alvin said jumping in the air. Suddenly the room got darker and multicolored lights started flashing everywhere. The chipmunks had on sequin suits in their main colors. The Jersettes all had on silver sequin dresses. Alvin started the song.

_Alvin: If I had a dollar for every time I heard,_  
_Oh my goody God, munks are rockin my world!_  
_Can I get a autograph pretty pretty please?_  
_Can we take a photograph? Everybody cheese!"_

_The three chipmunks lined up._

_Chipmunks: We got the world hyped up! You know that_  
_We gotta make it hot fo' sho'! It's_  
_Our time_  
_To shine!_  
_Hit that_  
_Spotlight!_  
_Everybody_  
_Move your body!_  
_Make it happen,_  
_Alright!_

_The Jersettes spun forward. They fawned over the Chipmunks and sang._

_Jeresttes: Chipmunks..._  
_You know they got you movin'. _  
_Chipmunks..._  
_There is just no improvein'!_  
_Noooo, baby!_

_Chipmunks: We're Undeniable!_  
_No if or and or maybe!_  
_Certifible!_  
_We're rockin' platuim, baby!_  
_So reliable!_  
_Hit after hit we rock you!_  
_Undeniable!_  
_You know we got you!_

_Theodore quickly scampered forward._

_Theodore: Gotta gotta rock the house. Every night, we on!_  
_Gotta stick around until every fan is gone._  
_Gotta show love, 'cause that's just how we roll._  
_Gotta throw your hands up 'cause we're undeniable!_

_The Chipmunks lined up again._

_Chipmunks: We got the world hyped up! You know that_  
_We gotta make it hot fo' sho'! It's_  
_Our time_  
_To shine!_  
_Hit that_  
_Spotlight!_  
_Everybody_  
_Move your body!_  
_Make it happen,_  
_Alright!_

_Again, the Jersettes fawned over thier respective counterpart._

_Jersettes: Chipmunks..._  
_You know they got you movin'. _  
_Chipmunks..._  
_There is just no improvein'!_  
_Noooo, baby!_

_Chipmunks: We're Undeniable!_  
_No if or and or maybe!_  
_Certifible!_  
_We're rockin' platuim, baby!_  
_So reliable!_  
_Hit after hit we rock you!_  
_Undeniable!_  
_You know we got you!_

_Simon slid forward in slow, mesmorizing movements._

_Simon: Everybody,_  
_Move your body._  
_Rock it back and forth..._  
_Come on,_  
_We got to rock you up and down._  
_To the beat, now._  
_Round and round..._

_Everybody,_  
_Move your body._  
_Rock it back and forth..._  
_Come on,_  
_We got to rock you up and down._  
_To the beat, now._  
_Round and round..._

_The Chipmunks danced with the Jersettes._

_Chipmunks: We're Undeniable!_  
_No if or and or maybe!_  
_Certifible!_  
_We're rockin' platuim, baby!_  
_So reliable!_  
_Hit after hit we rock you!_  
_Undeniable!_  
_You know we got you!_

_All: We're Undeniable!_  
_No if or and or maybe!_  
_Certifible!_  
_We're rockin' platuim, baby!_  
_So reliable!_  
_Hit after hit we rock you!_  
_Undeniable!_  
_You know we got you!_

The lighting was back to normal and the flashing stopped.

"Guys! What are you doing in there?" Dave yelled. (**Not in an angry way. Just as a question**.)

"Just singing about our love for you Dave!" Alvin answered back.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Dave responded.

"Wow. That was great." Clavier said.

"Yeah. It's been like 4 chapters since we've had a song." Simon said. Everyone laughed. Suddenly Soiree stopped laughing and stared straight at the Chipmunks. Her sisters also stopped smiling and folded their arms angrily.

"But boys, there is another reason we chose this song." She said. The boys stopped smiling too.

"What's that?" Theodore asked.

"The title." Clavier said.

"Undeniable?" Simon said confused.

"Yes dawlin." Batterie said. "You guys have to have realized now that those Chipettes are undeniably devious."

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"Those goils are so deperate to be the centa of attention that they hurt Las Mes and then tried to lie about it." Clavier said.

"What are you talkin about? Brittany's been trying to be the center of attention since 1983." Alvin said. "Even then it wasn't that much of a problem."

"Alvin you don't understand. You can't deny the fact that the Chipettes beat up Las Mes or accused both June and September of insultin' Jeanette." Clavier said in an almost yelling voice.

"Well they did do that." Theodore said.

"Trust me guys, the Chipettes are undeniably untrustworthy." Batterie said.

"Just make sure you don't belive everything the say." Soiree said in an earnest voice. The Chipmunk brothers looked at each other confused.

"Okay." They all said together. The Jersettes smiled.

"Good. Now you handsome boys get some rest." Clavier said.

"Guess that's a good idea." Theodore said.

* * *

Okay here's your warm milk." Brittany groaned, handing Maya the tea party toy with milk in it.

"Thank you, my sweet child." May said in a fake, dying voice.

"Well we're going off to bed." Eleanor said.

"Have a good, good night sleep." June said in a sweet voice.

"Buenas noches." September yelled from her seat as she sat on her head.

"Night." Jeanette responded. The Chipettes went off to their room to go to sleep. They were extra quiet since the munks were already asleep. After about ten minutes, Las Mes got up from thier chairs and squeezed out of a small hole through a window.

"C'mon let's go." June said as she ran towards the tree. They all started climbing.

"Shhhh. Be quiet. And hurry up." May said as they climbed up the tree.

"Si, muy rapido." September said in agreement. The girls made it to the middle where there was a hole; a home to a small animal. They went into it. Three figures were already in there.

"Sorry we're late." May said.

"No no. You're right on time." Soiree said.

"Chipettes?" Batterie asked.

"Miserable." Junia replied.

"Chipmunks?" May asked.

"Right where we want them." Clavier answered.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What could this mean? What'll happen next? Why do the munks rember so much stuff from the 80's? Why is Iris's Emolga so sneaky? WHO WILL ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS?**


	17. The Jersettes plan revealed

**Finally we can see what Las Mes and the Jersettes have been doing.**

* * *

"Okay girls, we don't have much time before someone could go back into that den." Soiree began. "Now he plan has been going well so far."

"Yeah, those idiot Chipmunks believe anything." June stated. "They even believed this balled up piece of aluminium foil was an earpiece." June said holding the fake earpiece.

"I knew she was a good liar, but this is ridiculous." Jeanette said facing forward.

"But you girls need to do better." May said.

"What do you mean?" Clavier asked.

"The boys were questioning us. You were supposed to keep them away from us and the Chipettes." June said angrilly.

"If you guys could pretend to be injured better maybe they'd have no reason to question you." Batterie said.

"They didn't ask about ME!" September yelled. The others stared at her.

"Yes of coures." May said. "Anyway could you just try to keep them farther away from us?"

"Sure fine whatever." Soiree said. Meanwhile inside the house, Jeanette was having trouble sleeping. She got out of her bed after trying to sleep for 20 minutes.

"I think I just go get a glass of warm milk." Jeanette walked to the kitchen. After she'd gotten her milk out of the fridge, she walked over to the window. "I can't believe they didn't believe me. But that girl June is a really good liar. June looked out the window and starred at the tree in the backyard. She noticed a little light comming out of the tree. "What's going on over there?" Jeanette quietly went outside and climbed up the tree. Inside the hole she saw Las Mes and The Jersettes sitting in small chairs around a fire.

"Las Mes isn't really hurt." Jeanette whispered.

"Oh that was such a great plan of yours." September said. Hovering over May.

_May? _Jeanette thought.

"That's sis. It was nothing." May said petting April like a beagle puppy.

"Oh it was something. It takes a lot of brains to come up with a plan like yours." Soiree added.

"Why don't you tell us your entire plan all over again?" Clavier asked.

"You already know it." May replied.

"But they don't" She said pointing straight ahead.

"Oh yes. Well I can tell them." May said. "Well you all remember how we were horribly treated by the Chipmunks and Chipettes a few months ago.

"The locked us in a milk crate and left us to fend for ourselves." September said.

"Well, while running off to a new shelter after ditching those boy chipmunks who's names I can't remember, I devised a plan so evil, so dreadful, so perfect, that it might take me a whole paragraph to explain it. But I'll do it...in song." May said.** (I didn't pick a specific tune for this song so you can just use your imagination a pick anything you like. I just thought of it in a cartoony tune in the beginning cause...well they're cartoons and the backson song at the end.)(Cause I saw Winnie the Pooh resently :)**

"Oh dear." Jeanette said from outside. "It better record this." She pulled out a tape recorder and put it towards the hole in the tree. Las Mes and the Jersettes started dancing.

May:"Well when we were running to our new shelter when we passed through a street fair. Then I noticed Clavier, Batterie and Soiree sitting in a cage."

Clavier: "We were caught by a hunter who displayed wild rodents in cages."

June: "So we went up there and said..."

September: "Eh, what's up munks?"

"Wrong cartoon September." June said. "No. We asked them why they were in the cage."

Batterie: "We explained it to them and then told them and they were so enraged."

Soiree: "So they opened the door and let us out."

September: (running in palce) "And we scampered away with a great big shout."

May: "We went to a park not far from there and climbed into a tree."

Batterie: "They explained what those evil Chipettes did."

Soiree: (whispering)"Good thing we weren't there to see." At this point the girls started marching.

Clavier: "So they said maybe we could try."

Soiree: "We'd meet and greet and stay a while."

June: "Then blame the Chipettes for a horrible crime."

September:"While the Jersettes stalled the Chipmunks for quite some time."

Clavier: "The Chippetes made up for the injuries caused."

Batterie: (whispering) "The Chipettes would be so occupied."

"THAT THE JERESETTES WOULD GET THE MUNKS AND THE CHIPETTES WOULD CRY!" May sang loudly in an evil voice. (They all sing the last 3 lines.)

"You don't want to mess with us."

"You get into a problem that you'll never get outa."

"We got drama built into us."

Las Mes: "Cause we're bringing that fire like a hot enchilada!" The chipmunks posed facing the sky and the music stopped.

"Oh and the boys and Chipettes don't remember us because we hacked their computer to make sure they never read the other story." September said. Meanwhile Jeanette turned off her recorder and climbed down the tree.

"This is bad. I've got to show this to the others." Jeanette said.

"Hey what was that noise?" June asked. Immediatly September went to the entrence and started sniffing and whimpering like a dog.

"September, get back here." June said forcefully.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to treat her like a dog!" May yelled.

"Shhhhhh." Both of you." Clavier said. "Las Mes, get back in the house."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." May said. Jeanette had already scurried down from the tree and ran back in her room.

"Guys." Jeanette said turning on the light. "Wake up guys." The others rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Jeanette?" Alvin said.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I went to get some milk, but then I saw a light in the tree outside and Las Mes and the Jersettes and..." Jeanette was cut off by Simon.

"Wait a minute Jeanette, Las Mes is injured. They couldn't climb that tree outside."

"But they're not injured. You've got to listen to this if you want to know the truth." Jeanette said pulling out the tape recorder.

"What's on there?" Brittany asked.

"Listen." Jeanette said as she turned on the tape recorder." The song and the dialoge played through.

"I don't believe it." Alvin said shocked.

"Well I sure do." Brittany said.

"How could you girls sing this song as an attempt to frame Las Mes and the Jersettes?" Simon asked.

"WHAT?" The Chipettes yelled.

"Quiet in there!" Dave yelled. "Go to sleep!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany yelled in a whisper.

"The Jersettes would never sing such an old school song." Alvin said. "They were made in 2011."

"This song sounds like a 1970's song." Theodore added.

"It doesn't matter, this whole scenerio doesn't make scense because Las Mes is injured and could never get into a tree." Simon added.

"But we didn't do anything." Eleanor whispered.

"And we'd never sing such a song either." Jeanette said angrilly.

"Yeah, says the 70's girls." Alvin said.

"The song insults us." Brittany said.

"You probably did that to throw us off." Theodore said nodding his head up and down. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you we didn't do it!" Brittany whispered strongly. By this time the munks had already climbed into bed.

"And I'm saying good night." Alvin said turning off the light. The Chipettes just stood there flabergasted.

* * *

The next morning the Chipettes got to their schedual of careing for the Mes' injuries.

"Girls, what took you so long?" May whinned.

"We need your help." June added.

"Tralalalalalalalala~" Sepetember sang while running in place upside down.

"Oh save it May." Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I mean stop with the act."

"We know you're faking." Eleanor said.

"And that you're using us to keep us away from the boys so they don't figure out that the Jersettes are trying to date them." Jeanette added.

"With us out the way, the Chipmunks would have all the time in the world for the Jersettes." Brittany said. "Isn't that right?" The Las Mes siblings glanced at each other. Then May started laughing.

"Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Whoa. epic eh. Well now we know what happened in the past and present, but what'll happen next? I think I went a little too far with the 4th wall breaks in the last chapter. I decided to lessen up here. **


	18. Chipmunks forever

**Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

Previously on Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Third Times the Charm

"Okay girls, we don't have much time before someone could go back into that den." Soiree began. "Now he plan has been going well so far."

"Yeah, those idiot Chipmunks believe anything." June stated. "They even believed this balled up piece of aluminium foil was an earpiece." June said holding the fake earpiece.

"I knew she was a good liar, but this is ridiculous." Jeanette said facing forward.

"But you girls need to do better." May said.

"What do you mean?" Clavier asked.

"The boys were questioning us. You were supposed to keep them away from us and the Chipettes." June said angrilly.

"If you guys could pretend to be injured better maybe they'd have no reason to question you." Batterie said.

"They didn't ask about ME!" September yelled. The others stared at her.

"Yes of coures." May said. "Anyway could you just try to keep them farther away from us?"

"Sure fine whatever." Soiree said. Meanwhile inside the house, Jeanette was having trouble sleeping. She got out of her bed after trying to sleep for 20 minutes.

"I think I just go get a glass of warm milk." Jeanette walked to the kitchen. After she'd gotten her milk out of the fridge, she walked over to the window."Las Mes isn't really hurt." Jeanette whispered.

"Oh that was such a great plan of yours." September said. Hovering over May.

_May? _Jeanette thought.

"That's sis. It was nothing." May said petting April like a beagle puppy.

"Oh it was something. It takes a lot of brains to come up with a plan like yours." Soiree added.

"Why don't you tell us your entire plan all over again?" Clavier asked.

"You already know it." May replied.

"But they don't" She said pointing straight ahead.

"Oh yes. Well I can tell them." May said. "Well you all remember how we were horribly treated by the Chipmunks and Chipettes a few months ago.

"The locked us in a milk crate and left us to fend for ourselves." September said.

"Well, while running off to a new shelter after ditching those boy chipmunks who's names I can't remember, I devised a plan so evil, so dreadful, so perfect, that it might take me a whole paragraph to explain it. But I'll do it...in song

"Oh dear." Jeanette said from outside. "It better record this." She pulled out a tape recorder and put it towards the hole in the tree. Las Mes and the Jersettes started dancing.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I went to get some milk, but then I saw a light in the tree outside and Las Mes and the Jersettes and..." Jeanette was cut off by Simon.

"Listen." Jeanette said as she turned on the tape recorder." The song and the dialoge played through.

"I don't believe it." Alvin said shocked.

"Well I sure do." Brittany said.

"How could you girls sing this song as an attempt to frame Las Mes and the Jersettes?" Simon asked.

""I'm telling you we didn't do it!" Brittany whispered strongly. By this time the munks had already climbed into bed.

"And I'm saying good night." Alvin said turning off the light. The Chipettes just stood there flabergasted."Girls, what took you so long?" May whinned.

"Oh save it May." Brittany said.

"We know you're faking." Eleanor said.

"And that you're using us to keep us away from the boys so they don't figure out that the Jersettes are trying to date them." Jeanette added.

"With us out the way, the Chipmunks would have all the time in the world for the Jersettes." Brittany said. "Isn't that right?" The Las Mes siblings glanced at each other. Then May started laughing.

"Mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

"What's up with the evil laugh?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh I just do that sometimes." May said. She and her sisters jumped off their chairs and their bandages fell off. When they landed they did the Charlie's Angels pose.

"Hey! That's our thing!" Jeanette whinned.

"Not anymore." June said. September stuck her tounge at the Chipettes.

"Yes. Tis true. We did it all." May said.

"Why, what did we do to you?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't you remeber the other story where you humilliated us?" May asked.

"Of course not, we made sure you never read the other story." June stated proudly.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about with that." Brittany said. "But it doesn't matter cause we're gonna prove to the Chipmunks that you're lying."

"Ha ha ha ha aha ha ha." May laughed. "Just try." she said in an intimmidating voice. She and her sisters jumped back into their bandages and landed in their chairs. Just as they landed the Chipmunks walked into the room.

"Goooooooooooood morning ladies." Alvin said jumping onto the couch.

"Good morning Alvin." May said.

"So how are you girls feeling?" Alvin asked.

"Are you fully healed?" Theodore chirped.

"Not..." May began before she was cut off by Simon.

"...yet but we're getting there Alvie." Everyone stared at him. "What? They've said that in two chapters already."

"Well yes Simon." June said. " But we've gotten the strength to stand up at least."

"Of course." Brittany said.

"Well at least they're honest." Alvin said Brittany just rolled her eyes at him. At that moment Dave walked in the room.

"Hey guys you've got to hurry up and eat so you can get ready for school."

"Okay." All the chipmunks said.

"Chipettes I think you've learned your lesson. You don't have to do anything for Las Mes anymore." The bottom of May's mouth fell.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked. May straightned up. September pushed May's mouth back up.

"I...um...I was watching t.v." May said.

"Yeah, she always overreacts when Tom catches Jerry." June added covering for her.

"But that always happens." Eleanor said.

"That's why she always screams." September said.

"Right." Dave said brushing them off. "So c'mon let's go eat breakfast." As they walked in the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

"!" Dave yelled.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Get the door." Dave said.

"Okay sure, but why did you yell?"

"Just a habit whenever I think of you."

"Sure." Alvin said as he walked to the door to open it.

"Hi Alvin!" The Jersettes sang.

"Hey girls." Alvin replied.

"So how is the world's greatest most poifect absolutly bestest singer?" Clavier asked.

"Great." Alvin said.

"I hope you're ready for tonight when we sing our wonderful, spectacular, beautiful song tonight." Batterie said walking up to Simon giving him a massage.

"Yes we are. We listened to our song on headphones last night." Simon said.

"What a wonderful, beautiful, perfecto, fantasical, genius idea." September swooned while twirling.

"Okay we get it." The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and even Las Mes yelled.

"Oh sorry." They apologized. Clavier looked at Las Mes and noticed the Chipettes not helping them.

"HEY CHIPETTES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LAS MES NEEDS YOU! GET OVER HERE AND HELP THEM! HURRY UP! CHOP CHOP! LET'S GET MOVING! I..." Brittany grabbed a small mallet and hit Clavier in the head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SHADUP!" Clavier got up off the ground.

"Alvie did you see what she did to me?"

"Yeah, but up it's not her fault." Alvin glared at Brittany "This time."

"The Chipettes' punishment is over." Theodore said happily. The Jersettes mouths dropped to the ground. Jeanette pushed them back up.

"Be careful a fly might fly in there." She said.

"Guys breakfast!" Dave yelled.

"Comming!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes yelled as they followed. The Jersettes remained with Las Mes.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH I hate that Chipette! Batterie shouted.

"Wrong animal~." September sang as she fake limped into the kitchen.

"Calm down sista." Clavier said to Batterie. " "Just wait 'till later on this evening. We'll get them."

"Yes, they must be destroyed for trying to ruin the great Alvin Seville's singing career and life." Soiree added. May and June's pupils shrunk.

"Well I just meant revenge for not making us famous." May said.

"Don't worry goils. We'll moidor those Chipettes." Clavier said picking up two toy guns. "We'll moidor them."

"Relax. Nobody ever gets hurt in cartoons." September said to the audience before running back to the kitchen. Las Mes and the Jersettes followed this time.

* * *

"After breakfast, the Jersettes, Chipmunks and the Chipettes went off to school.

"Oh boy! Lunch time!" Theo shouted when the lunch bell rang. He bolted down the hallway, careful to avoid the other kids.

'Hey Alvin, why don't you and your brothers sit by us at lunch today?" Clavier asked.

"Yeah, so we can practice the song." Soiree added.

"Sure, why not." Alvin replied.

"What do we tell the Chipettes?" Simon asked.

"Nothing, just don't sit by them." Batterie said.

"Won't they thinks it's weird if we don't sit by them?" Alvin asked.

"You haven't sat by them at lunch since chapter 3." Clavier said. "I don't think they'll mind."

"Well I guess so." Simon said.

* * *

"Okay, so how should we do our song tonight?" Clavierr asked.

"Why don't we just sing it the same as last time?" Theodore asked.

"We're gonna sing it the same, but what about the actions and effects and stuff?"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh, we could get a bunch of people, and have some drums, and we'll come out of the drums and..."

"We already did that Theodore." Simon said.

"We did?"

"Yeah, in the first movie when we sang witch doctor."

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't we use fog macheins and come down from the room dressed like eagles." Alvin said. Everyone stared at him.

"Alvin." Soiree said in an astonished voice.

"Yeah?" He said confused.

"That is the most wonderful perfect absolutly bestest idea ever thought of by anyone." She said jumping in the air.

"That's great!" Now let's rehearse." Simon said. Then went to the auditorium to practice the song. After singing the song five times, they felt ready.

"That was great Alvie baby." Clavier said.

"But what would you expect from the bestest, perfectest..." The Chipmunks cut her off.

"All right all ready!" They all said together.

"So anyway. We're gonna take five." Simon said.

"BRB." Theodore said. The boys scampered away. The Jersettes evilly laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Soiree yelled. "Finally our dreams have been accomplished.

"Everyone gets what they want. Las Mes got their revenge. And we, we get to sing with the wonderful perfect, lovely, beautiful ultra talented Chipmunks." Batterie sang as she twirled in circles.

"And now the Chipmunks will never find out how we lied to them, we set them up, we drove them away from the Chipettes, we used Las Mes to distract them, we planned on replacing the Chipettes, and WE WON THE CHIPMUNKS! AND NOW EVERYONE WILL SEE! AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" Clavier yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ah Ha!" A bunch of squeaky voices yelled.

"Huh?" The Jersettes said turing around. The Chipmunks jumped out from behind the curtains dressed in detective outfits.

"What's going on?" Batterie shouted.

"We knew you were lying to us all along." Alvin said.

"You did?" Soiree asked.

"Well, not the whole time." Simon said pulling out a pipe and blowing bubbles. "But after we heard the tape Jeanette played we knew what you did. We only pretended that we didn't believe them because we figured you'd be listning behind the door, didn't you?"

"How'd they know that?" Soiree asked.

"Well Simon is the most smartest, brilliant, genious on the face of the Earth." Batterie sang.

"Ehem." a voice said. They all turned around to see the Chipettes with Las Mes tied up.

"And of course we know this was all their idea." Theodore said.

"You didn't really think you could get rid of us did you?" Brittany said.

"Jersettes! You are so fired!" May yelled.

"It's not our fault." Batterie said. September lunged at Batterie, but was held back by a leash.

"September heel!" June yelled.

"She's not a dog!" May yelled while throwing her hands in the air, which caused her to let go of the leash. September ran towards the Jersettes barking and hissing.

"September come back!" May yelled.

"Control that girl!" Soiree yelled while running. September chased the Jersettes out of the auditorium and Las Mes followed. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were rolling on their backs laughing.

"That was hillarious." Alvin said.

"That was a great idea Simon." Jeanette said.

"But there's still one more thing to do." Eleanor said.

* * *

The chipmunks we're backstage getting ready to sing." Are you guys ready?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." Everyone replied. Meanwhile in the back, sitting on a windowsill, the Jearsettes and Las Mes waited for the performance.

"What do you think they'll sing?" Clavier asked May.

"With the Chipettes, something estupido."

"And now our final performance of the night, THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES!" The principal shouted. The music started. Alvin played a guitar, Simon played piano, and Theodore played drums. The Chipettes danced on stage.

Chipettes: _Do do,do do do do_  
_Do do,do do do do_

(The Chipettes danced a type of ballet)

_Chipmunks: Watch out, cause here we come._  
_But's been awhile, but we're back in style._  
_So get set to have some fun._  
_We'll bring you action and satisfaction._

(The boys stopped playing their instruments and went to dance with the girls)

_We're The Chipmunks,_  
_C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K._  
_We're The Chipmunks,_  
_Gauranteed to brighten your day._

(The boys went back to their instruments. The Chipettes held up pictures of Las Mes and the Jersettes and threw pies at them.) In the audience the Jersettes and Las Mes booed.

All: _If you, feel like a laugh._  
_Give us a call and we'll give you a roll and_  
_If you, feel like a song._  
_Tune in to us and sing right along._

(The boys went back to dance with their respective Chipette.)

_We're The Chipmunks._  
_Comin' on stonger than ever before._  
_We're The Chipmunks._  
_Alvin, Simon, Theodore._

_Do do,do do do do_  
_Do do,do do do do_

(The boys and girls posed and confetti fell from the roof)

Everyone cheered at the fabulous and nostalgic song that was just sang.

"What that was terrible!" Batterie screamed.

"We could do much better that those chicas!" June added.

"The great Alvin Sevillie shouldn't have been forced to be part of such treason!" Soiree yelled standing on top of September.

"Es por eso que nunca trabajar con otras personas para destruir a un enemigo común." September sang. The curtain fell.

* * *

Alvin: Well Th th th th th th...

Brittany: And that's the end.

* * *

**Wow! Awsome ending and the Chipmunks believed the girls all along. I know you guys probably expected a love song at the end or something, but I thought to just go with an original. Sorry if the song scene is lame, Stella6 usually does them, but noooooooooooooooo she doesn't want to, I have to try. So sorry. I just had to do the Bugs Bunny lines at the end.**


End file.
